


Halloween Stories

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Broken nose, Candy, Closets, Drinking, F/M, Fairies, Goblins, Halloween, Haunted House, Haunted maze, Kisses, Vampires, Witch - Freeform, cementary - Freeform, halloween party, hunts, waldfriedhof - Freeform, wylde hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: Each chapter will be a different drabble/short story with the theme of Halloween. Some will be human AU's others will be inverse.Some will be rated G all the way to EI will tell you the rating here in the summary so you can pick the ones you want to read.This first one is rated:G





	1. Full Size Candy Bars

The doorbell rang again. Of course the door bell rang again! It waited until Marianne had sat down with Imp on her lap. She blew a puff of air out her nose in annoyance before she stood up, dumping Imp, a furry white ball of cat fur, onto the floor. Marianne used to love Halloween, but this year it sucked and she just couldn't seem to get into the spirit of it. She had broken up with her boyfriend that morning after catching him in bed with one of the girls from her work. On her favorite holiday!! She sighed; way to ruin Halloween forever. 

Marianne was proud of how she handled the whole situation. She had simply punched Roland in the mouth and walked away. She could have done a lot worse. As it was, Roland had gotten off lucky. 

Now she was pet-sitting her sister's cat Imp, while Dawn and her boyfriend Sunny were out of town for the weekend. Usually when she watched Imp, she simply brought the cat over to her apartment, but not this time. She didn't want to take a chance and have Roland show up there looking for her. 

So here she was cat sitting at her sister's home and giving out candy to the trick-or-treaters on Halloween. 

Dawn and Sunny's house was a popular stop for the trick-or-ttreaters because the candy bowl was full of full-size candy bars. Marianne had to laugh, only Dawn and Sunny would go to that expense even when they weren't going to be here for Halloween. 

* 

Bog sighed. 

Lunaloop and Toad were on either side of Bog, holding his hands and jumping more than walking. The twins belonged to his cousin Thang and his wife Stuff (Thaddeus and Stephanie respectively, who would always be Thang and Stuff to Bog, nicknames they had picked up in high school). Lunaloop (Luna) and her twin brother (Teddy a.k.a. Toad) were Bog's niece and nephew. Bog never called them by their proper names, and rarely called anyone else by their proper names. He chuckled thinking about when they were old enough to demand their own nicknames...he grinned. That was the day he started calling them Lunaloop and Toad. 

The twins had begged and pleaded for Uncle Bog to take them trick-or-treating this year. Lunaloop had given her uncle little kisses on his sharp cheeks while Toad had promised to hold his breath until he turned blue. Bog had caved immediately. He loved his niece and nephew like they were his own and couldn't deny them anything. So here he was with a sheet over his head (his ghost costume made for him by the twins) walking the street with a twin on each hand. 

Bog and the kids walked up to the house. There were at least half a dozen pumpkins on the porch all carved up for the holidays, a couple of cute ghosts and happy skeletons, nothing scary at all. The kids were thrilled!

Bog walked up to the door with the kids and the three of them knocked at the same time, all of them giggling together. 

The door opened and Bog felt the bottom of his world fall away. 

Standing there with a large bowl of candy bars was the most beautiful woman Bog had ever seen. She was wearing black leggings and a purple t-shirt with a witch on it that read, “Yes I can drive a stick.” 

Her hair was short and warm brown and was cut in a short punk style, but it was her eyes that drew him—large, liquid amber eyes. 

The kids jumped up yelling, “Trick or Treat!!” 

She laughed. “Oh, what if I want both?” 

The twins giggled. “Uncle Bog, you should trick her!!” 

The beauty looked at him then with a smile. “Oh, you do the trick Uncle Bog?” 

Bog sputtered. “Ah...well...” 

The beautiful woman smiled “Uncle Bog?” 

She leaned down to the children. “But your Uncle Bog is a ghost! How can he trick me?” 

The sweet looking little girl giggled. “Uncle Bog's not a ghost!” 

The little girl reached over and pulled Bog's sheet off before Bog could say a word one way or another. 

Bog stood there looking shocked, knowing his hair was probably sticking up in a million different directions and he was blushing like a fool on top of it. 

Marianne blinked in surprise when the little girl pulled the sheet off her uncle's head. 

Tall and slim had been the only characteristics she had seen with the sheet in place, but now, with the sheet gone and the light from the house behind her hitting him, she saw brilliant blue eyes, a mess of thick black hair that was just screaming to have her run her fingers through it along with sharply defined cheekbones and a long, distinguished nose. 

Her heart suddenly sped up in her chest and heat spread through her veins like lava. 

Marianne swallowed. “Hey, Uncle Bog.” 

Bog blushed. “Hello.” 

The kids held up their pumpkin heads. “So can we have a treat now?” 

Marianne laughed. “Yes, since you tricked me into thinking you had a real ghost with you!” 

The children laughed, but then the kids were squealing thank you when Marianne put full-sized candy bars into their candy buckets. 

Bog grinned blushing. “Thank you.” 

Marianne blushed. “You're welcome...ah I'm Marianne.” 

Bog grinned. “Marianne.” 

They were both awkward for a moment as if they didn't want to stop talking, but couldn't think of anything else to say to each other. 

“Well ah...have fun.” Marianne smiled. 

Bog nodded. “Yeah, yes...thank you.” 

She backed into the doorway staring at Bog, slowly closing the door. 

Bog swallowed. “Come on kids, wanna hit a couple of more houses?” 

“I thought you said it was time to go home Uncle Boggy?” Toad looked up, but Luna squealed. 

“More candy!!” 

They hit a couple of more houses, but then they turned around and were coming right back to the house of Marianne. 

Luna grinned. “It's Marianne's house again!!” Toad giggled. “Yeah!!” 

The kids let go of Bog's hands and ran for the door knocking. When Marianne opened the door, the two little ones squealed together. “It's us again!” 

Marianne laughed, but her eyes immediately went to Bog. 

Bog blushed. “Hi, yeah the kids wanted to come by your house again.” 

Marianne's mouth was suddenly dry...did he have an accent? 

The little boy piped up. “My name is Toad and this is my sister Lunaloop!” 

Marianne frowned in confusion at their names. 

Bog spoke up. “Sorry—those are nicknames. This is Theodore and this is Luna...I'm actually Boggard...Boggard King.” 

Marianne felt her whole body start to change like melted chocolate. Oh yeah...he had an accent. 

This time Marianne put her hand out to him. “Marianne Summerfields.” 

Bog smiled taking her hand. His hand was big, long fingers like a pianist and when he stepped closer to shake her hand, the light reflected in his eyes. They were even bluer than she thought. 

They both stared at each other then Lunaloop chirped. 

“Are you going to go out with my Uncle?”


	2. Tricks and Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M This was royal-flush-gang's prompt idea!

I wasn't really one for parties. Too many people, usually too loud, but it was Halloween and the invitation had come from someone I considered a friend. And the invite stated that it was a costume/mask party. I could go to this party and no one would know it was me. Always a bonus to be invisible. 

I drove up and managed to find a place to park along the curb near the location of the party. The house in which the party was taking place was your typical ranch-style home, but whoever had done the decorations for the party had really gone all out. There were gravestones in the yard, eerie lights along the walkway and spooky sounds adding to the Halloween party atmosphere. 

As I walked up to the house making a few adjustments to my costume as I went, I could see that the party was in full swing. People were in a variety of costumes, from spooky to downright hilarious. By the looks I was receiving, I could tell my costume was having the desired effect. I had decided to go with something otherworldly and slightly frightening and it looked to be working. 

No sooner had I stepped through the doorway than someone immediately shoved a beer into my hands with a grin and a clap on my back. I looked down to see a diminutive dark-skinned young man with an infectious smile. “There ya go! Now you look ready for a party!” 

I nodded my thanks as the young man, who I now realized was dressed like a elf of some sort, waved at me and took off to be swallowed by the crowd. 

I made my way through the groups of people, looking for a nice quiet corner to stand in, when I saw the most beautiful creature! 

Her costume was that of a fairy, with a cape that resembled purple fairy wings, an outfit that clung to her petite figure, resembling a fairy warrior with a fake sword strapped to her hip. But her face was covered with an elaborate purple mask that seemed almost organic in the way it formed back along her head. It was the coolest mask I had ever seen. 

She glanced over at me and I felt myself blush. I hated that I blushed so easily, but at least my mask hid my embarrassment. Her eyes followed me when I moved toward the table to grab something to eat, not that I was hungry, but it was something to do, something to stop me from staring. 

When I glanced over my shoulder, the beauty was still looking at me. I didn't know what to do! I quietly looked away again. 

Thank goodness for Halloween; my less than attractive features were hidden behind a mask and she couldn't see the extent of my dopey reaction to her stare. I decided to take a chance and move closer to the fairy, just to see what would happen. Plus, I wanted to be closer to her, maybe work up my courage to talk to her. As I walked nearer, a plate of bite size foods balanced in one hand, my beer in the other I walked toward her. I was slightly unnerved by the way her eyes didn't leave me. My heart sped up the closer I got to the fairy. 

As I took the finally steps drawing me closer to her, I could see that her eyes were a warm brown, trimmed by the purple of her mask and what looked to be purple eye-shadow as well. Her eyes were the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen. I swallowed nervously taking a sip of my beer to hide the fact I had no idea what to say. When I moved closer, she surprised me by stepping up to me. She smiled, making her plum colored lips look quite inviting. 

“I like your costume.” She spoke with a warmth in her voice that I found seductive. I could feel the burn on my cheeks as I responded. “I like your costume too. That mask is interesting.” 

She smiled at me and my heart hammered harder. Even through the mask, I could see the laugh in her eyes and the tease gracing her lips. 

She licked those lips of hers, a twinkle in her eyes behind the mask as she stated. 

“You're a tall drink of water.” 

Her eyes took me in, moving from top to bottom. It was slightly uncomfortable. She smiled again, catching her bottom lip between her teeth when she grinned at me. 

We both turned at the sound of someone yelling. “Hey, we're bobbing for apples guys—come on!” 

The woman smiled at me. “You good with your mouth?” 

I had no idea what to say in response except to nod. She laughed. “Well, come on, I want to see that mouth of yours in action.” With that, she grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind her. 

For the next half hour, we bobbed for apples. I came up with an apple in my mouth at one point and grinned at the fairy like a fool. She wrinkled her nose in a smile and winked at me yelling, 

“I knew you were good with your mouth!” 

I blushed and the party goers laughed. Feeling a tad flirtatious myself—which was probably due to the fact that I was on my third beer—I pulled the apple from my mouth and tossed it at the beautiful fairy. She easily caught the apple out of the air with a lusty grin taking a bite from it, her eyes never leaving mine. 

That was about the time that someone cried out that the dancing contest was starting. The group was doing a monster mash dance game in another room. I grimaced, but the fairy reached forward grabbing both my hands in hers. 

“Come on, let's see if those long limbs of your are as good at dancing as your mouth is at bobbing for apples?” She gave me another wink and a coy grin that had my blood zipping merrily through my veins and pooling in my groin. 

“I don't think that's a good idea...” I muttered, but she was already dragging me over to where a giggling group of costumed, drunk, party-goers were starting to “dance.” 

The music began to play and the fairy grabbed my hands, twisting me around. Watching her dance and laugh was hypnotic and arousing. Especially when she wrapped her arms around my waist and started to sway her hips against me. I tentatively put my hands on her hips, careful because of the fake claws of my costume. She pressed her hips up against me, burning through me...she was so sexy....so hot and those brown eyes of hers stayed on me the whole while. 

My eyes wandered over her face, down to that perfect little mouth of hers were there was a coy, sexy little smile on her lips. The way she gazed up at me while I swayed with her, it had to be the sexiest thing I had ever seen. I weaved with her as best I could and while we didn't win, I actually enjoyed myself. 

* 

As the night continued, there were more games and the fairy stuck with me all evening, surprising me, but she got me to participate in more games than I would have willingly otherwise...but the best part was that we flirted all night. The fairy fed me hors d'oeuvres that resembled fingers and eyeballs, but were actually sausages and marshmallows respectively. The fairy ran a marshmallow eyeball along my lips, pressing her teeth against her bottom lip with a playful smile, her eyes watching my mouth. I licked the marshmallow smiling at her, opening my mouth to allow her to gently shove the bite between my lips. 

She grinned again. “Hmmm...” 

I picked up one of the cocktails that was red like blood, tiny cubes of fruit floating in it shaped like tiny skulls. I dipped my fingers into the drink and reached out to rub her lips with my fingertip. She grinned, those gorgeous brown eyes staring into mine and I felt heat race right to my groin again. Especially when her tongue came out and licked the tip of my finger. 

* 

There were only a few guests left as it was becoming late, when someone suggested the remainder of us play an old fashion game of truth or dare. The lovely fairy princess grabbed my hand. 

“Come on—let's play.” 

I let myself be tugged along to a small group that consisted of the last party guests. We all sat down in a circle on the floor. The party's host, a blonde woman whom I was friend's with, was also dressed like a fairy. She placed a bottle down in the middle of the circle. 

“Okay everyone, when the bottle points at you, you get to pick truth or dare, the person who spun the bottle gets to tell you the dare or ask the truth question. Everyone clear?” There were several drunken laughs and cries of yes and no alike. The hostess laughed. “I'll go first!” 

She spun the bottle. The bottle was one of the many empty wine bottles from around the room. It spun easily and rapidly on the uncarpeted floor until it gradually slowed, finally stopping to point straight at the fairy at my side. She shared a glance with me, her smile behind her mask wide and mischievous. 

“I choose dare.” She looked back to the hostess. 

The blonde laughed. “Okay. I dare you aaannnnddd...him!” Here she pointed straight at me. “To go into the closet for the next ten minutes!” The blonde giggled, pleased with herself. I swallowed, glanced at the fairy who smiled at me. 

“Come on!” She stood up and took my hand dragging me to my feet. “Come on, big boy.” 

My heart was hammering so hard I was sure she could hear it as she led me to the hall closet. She opened the door and pulled me inside, shutting the door. The closet wasn't that big, just barely big enough for the two of us and it had a few coats hung up on the bar across the top, further limited our space. The fairy pressed me up against the wall, her brown eyes burning into mine, visible from the thin beam of light that made it through the slats in the door. 

She did that thing with her lip again, her dainty white teeth pressing into her lower lip, her eyes gazing up at me. She grinned. “So what else can you do with that mouth?” 

I felt a little confident as I whispered back. “I can do this.” 

I grasped her chin with my thumb and forefinger, careful of the fake claws I wore and drew her lips to mine. The lips I had been wanting to taste all night. At first I simply brushed my mouth against hers, but then I ran my tongue along them, tracing the nearly perfect shape of her mouth with my tongue. The fairy let out the softest of moans, pressing her lithe body up against mine. 

I let my lust take control of my movements, my tongue plunging into her soft awaiting mouth. She tasted like wine and candied apples. My arms went around her, pressing her body along mine. I could feel the heat radiating off her which only made me want her more. She pressed against me, feeling my bound erection, surprising me when her hand slipped down between us and she grabbed me in a firm, but gentle grip through my pants. 

The moan that escaped my lips came from deep within me. Her hand burned through my costume causing my erection to swell more, but then she squeezed. I couldn't help the pitiful moan of need that escaped my lips. One of my hands buried itself into her thick brown hair while I cupped the back of her head, my mouth needing to taste her skin. 

My tongue licked at the delicate length of her throat marveling at the softness of her. She tasted like vanilla cookies. With my other hand I found a breast. She didn't protest when I touched her breast; she only arched her back and pressed into me harder, her hand stroking my length gave me another teasing squeeze. 

I knew my moan sounded pitiful, but I couldn't help myself. 

My mouth went back to hers, our tongues sliding against each other. Her hand on my erection moved up my body, pushing away my costume. She shoved away the shirt part of my costume, her hand sliding underneath to touch my bare skin. Her hand glided up my stomach to my chest, increasing my desire and excitement with every movement of her skin against mine. 

Her fingers traced along my nipples while she nibbled at my lips. I simply didn't know what to do except try to keep up with her. It was like having a wild animal who I wanted to overpower me and devour me. She pinched my nipples causing me to groan. (I never even knew that I liked my nipples pinched until the fairy did that.) My one hand on her breast stroked over her nipple, and I returned the pinch. She groaned, “Oh,” pressing herself closer to me. Our kisses became more hungry, desperate and my other hand slid around to grab her rear, pressing her against me. She started to grind her hips against my erection making it difficult for me to think coherently. 

She felt so good! I pressed her harder against me, angling myself to rub against her. The startled moan that escaped her lips was satisfying to hear. We began to move faster, each of us rolling our hips to please the other. Her breathing came in short gasps. I pinched her nipple again which caused her to drag her nails over mine. I groaned. I was sure my eyes had crossed, when suddenly there was a knock at the closet door. 

“Okay, your time is up! You two can come out now!” It was a spritely blonde. 

The fairy and I both jumped. I couldn't help the embarrassed laugh. She smiled up at me and whispered. “Can you walk?” 

My cheeks were burning. If I wasn't mistaken, there was a blush on her cheeks too. 

She took my hands with a grin and tugged me out of the closet with her. 

When we stumbled out of the closet back into the light of the room we were greeted by a few whoops and cheers. 

* 

I remained at the party only a few more minutes, drank some coffee that someone had started in the kitchen and watched the game, but then I noticed she was gone. At some point the fairy had disappeared. 

I took a deep breath then muttered, “Damn” under my breath. I never even asked for her name. 

* 

I drove myself home, the fairy consuming my thoughts. The rain had started to fall as soon as I pulled up into my driveway. I smiled thinking of the closet while I headed up to my door. As I approached the door I stopped short. There, hanging on the door handle, was the beautiful purple mask. A smile spread across my face. 

I opened my front door, stepping inside. That was when I saw the costume, first the cape-like wings, then the boots. As I followed the trail of costume parts leading through my house, I saw they were heading in the direction of my bedroom. 

When I arrived at the bedroom door, it was closed, but hanging on the handle was a pair of lacy, purple underwear. 

I plucked them off and opened the door. 

* 

As Bog stepped in, closing the door behind him, he turned around and saw his Marianne, completely naked with a wide grin on her face. 

“Hey there tall, dark and handsome...wanna finish what we started in the closet?” 

Bog grinned. “Oh, I think I could be convinced.” 

She stroked one leg against the other. “Oh? You need convincing after the closet? I must be losing my touch.” She gave him a seductive grin placing a finger on her bottom lip, running the tip of her finger along her lip, her tongue licking her finger. 

Bog laughed and started to shed the parts of his costume, his own pair of wings, the sharp plates, the almost organic mask the formed along his face, covering his own sharp features. He placed the mask on the dresser near the door. 

“Trick or treat wife.” 

With that he tossed himself on the bed causing Marianne to squeal with laughter.


	3. Leaf riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G

Thang was waiting nervously outside Stuff's apartment. Her place was down in the bowels of the new castle, more a cave than an apartment, but she loved the stone walls that carried the damp smell of water and stone. Thang liked it too, but his place opened out onto the new moat so he could dive into the water...which was where he had gotten the flowers. 

Thang nervously fingered the flowers he had: they were a mix of skunk cabbage, dead horse arum, and water hemlocks. The stems were becoming damaged as he kept squeezing them out of nervousness. He was here to ask Stuff to go with him to the annual All Hallow's Eve fair that the elves had every autumn. He had never been before, but he had always gone to the edges of the Dark Forest to watch the festival. But now that the two kingdoms were united by marriage, he thought it might be nice to ask Stuff on a date. 

Princess Dawn had suggested the flowers. She had even made him a bright orange bow-tie and boutonniere to wear, along with a matching wrist boutonniere for Stuff's wrist. 

Thang swallowed again, about ready to hightail it out of there and forget the whole thing, when the large rock that served as Stuff's door rolled out of the way and Stuff herself stepped out. 

Thang was immediately struck by the smell. She smelled so good! He coudn't put his finger on the fragrance, but whatever it was it made his toes curl with delight. 

Stuff saw Thang and broke out into a huge smile. “Hey Thang.” 

“Hey Stuff.” Thang grinned rocking on his toes. 

Stuff pressed her lips together waiting for Thang to say something. Thang smiled and stared at her; he could stare at her beady eyes and mottled green skin all day...He frowned...then he blinked as suddenly he remembered why he was here. 

“Stuff, ah...the elves' autumn festival starts tonight and I was wondering if...” But before he could finish Stuff grinned and blurted. “Yes!” 

“Yes?” Thang looked bewildered. 

“Yes.” Stuff grinned. 

For a moment Thang's face went through a sweet transformation, from adorable confusion to equally adorable happiness. “Really??” 

Stuff nodded. Thang happily shoved the flowers, along with her wrist boutonniere at her. “For you.” 

Stuff grinned taking the drooping flowers. “They're perfect Thang, thank you!” 

He grinned, his cheeks turning bright pink. Oh, how he loved the deep rumble of her voice. Thang carefully reached out to put the boutonniere on her wrist then put his arm out to her. Stuff giggled deeply and put her arm through his skinny one and they walked out of the castle together heading toward the elf village's fall festival. 

* 

The two goblins were not the only denizens of the Dark Forest to show up for the festival. There was a wonderful mix of fairy, elf, and goblin to be seen everywhere! There were games that the goblins had never seen before, food galore...all of it on sticks which both Stuff and Thang thought was simply amazing. 

They were walking down toward the pumpkin carvers to watch the faces emerge from those participating when Thang saw it...the leaf rides. 

With a set of stairs running in a circle around the outside bark of the tree, elves and fairies were climbing the stairs to then jump on and ride a leaf down to the ground below, letting the evening winds determine where they went! Thang watched mesmerized by the sight. 

Stuff glanced sideways at Thang noticing him staring at the leaf riders. She loved that goofy smile on his face, the snaggletoothed grin. She reached out and ran her hand down his arm. 

Thang stiffened. She touched him!!! 

He turned to look up at her and Stuff grinned. “Let's go!” 

“Really?” Thang grinned and his light lit up brightly as Stuff took his hand and led him toward the line. 

The wait wasn't too long, though the walk up the steps was a little more difficult, especially for those with shorter legs, but soon they were up at the top, the next in line. 

Thang was so excited he could barely contain himself. 

“I always wanted to know what it was like to fly!!” Thang grinned. 

Stuff nodded with enthusiasm. “Me too.” She looked a little embarrassed, but Thang only stared at her his eyes full of adoration. “Really? You too?” 

She nodded. “Yeah.” 

“It makes me happy that we get to fly together.” Thang took her hand in his smiling at her. 

A red leaf gently rolled down from the higher branches of the tree they were in, gliding toward the landing area where a couple of elves reached out snagging it just long enough for Thang and Stuff to hurry onto it. The quickly got settled, with Thang sitting between Stuff's legs, both of them grabbing a hold of the sides of the leaf just at the moment the elves let go. The elf that helped them onto the leaf said to hold on tightly, to just let the leaf flow with the air currents; if they needed to steer the leaf at all, to simply grab the sides, but they would have to lean together. 

The evening breeze caught the leaf as soon as the elves let go and immediately the two of them were flying. Thang squealed and Stuff laughed her heart hammering happily not just at the thrill of the flight, but with the fact that Thang leaned back against her. She was so happy that Thang wasn't turned around to look at her because she was blushing and it would have been embarrassing. 

They both yelled and laughed steering the leaf to float this way and that until finally they landed on the cushion of moss that had been gathered below for the leaf riders. 

They landed with a “Poof” rolling onto the moss laughing. 

Thang jumped up reaching for Stuff's hand and pulled her to her feet with a little too much enthusiasm. Stuff stumbled forward knocking Thang off his feet so that he landed on his back with Stuff falling right on top of him with a slightly painful “Yowch!” 

Stuff pushed herself up looking down at Thang. “You okay?” 

Thang grinned staring up at her dreamily. “This is the best All Hallow's ever...” He grinned and puckered his lips at Stuff. 

For a moment she considered not kissing him just because there were so many people around, but he looked so cute, so she grabbed his face, dropping her weight on him and kissed him with a big loud smacking sound.


	4. BOO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated : G

Marianne narrowed her eyes staring at the huge Victorian house in front of her decorated for Halloween. There were carved jack-o-lanterns on the porch, ghosts in the tree in the front yard and cornstalks along the stairs. Picture book perfect. She had always had a love/hate relationship with this house...okay, not the house itself, but with the guy that lived here. His name was Bog. 

When Marianne and Bog had been kids, Bog constantly did things to get under her skin. The typical: pulling her hair, calling her names, just being a complete pest! Then, as they got older, he would give her the silent treatment, staring down his long pointy nose at her, making some snide comment about something she liked, or they would get into full on fights about...well...everything. Which was made worse when she started finding him attractive. But then he had gone away for a year and she had gotten involved with Roland, who broke her heart. 

But now...Bog was back. She had heard from his mother that he was back from college in Scotland, and it was Halloween and she was going to get him. She wasn't sure why she was going to get him...all he had done was torment her with his very presence...and then he left... 

But here she was, standing here on Halloween night, with a carton of eggs. She was mad at him for going away for the last year...she wasn't sure why...or maybe she did know why...she had briefly wondered what might have happened if he had stayed... 

* 

Bog was in a grim reaper costume waiting in the bushes beside the stairs to his mother's house. He had been jumping out and scaring trick-or-treaters all night. The kids had trickled off and it was probably time for him to call it a night when he saw Marianne stop at the house's front gate. Bog blinked. He had been gone only a year, but somehow in that time, Marianne had grown even more beautiful than he remembered. His heart was beating so hard and loud that he couldn't hear anything else but the beat of his heart in his ears. She stood there, just staring at the house. 

Marianne had been the girl of his dreams for as long as he had been old enough to think of girls as something other than gross annoyances. But every time they had gotten close to one another all they had done was annoy each other...they had argued and teased each other about books, music, movies...you name it. And Bog had loved every minute of it. 

The whole time he was in Scotland, Marianne was all he could think about. He thought about looking her up when he came home, but he hadn't done it...he didn't want to be rejected. But seeing her right now...god, she was gorgeous. He had missed their fights, the sound of her voice—and especially the fury in her eyes. 

* 

She stepped closer, an egg in her hand, her eyes focused on the window that she knew belonged to Bog. She pulled her arm backward, ready to let the egg fly to splat against his bedroom window, when suddenly someone jumped out of the bushes. 

“What are you doing??!” a deep voice yelled. 

Marianne screamed. The person was all in black, a white, ghoulish mask on his face. She threw the egg, hitting the creep in the chest. That was when she heard a growled, 

“What the hell?” 

Marianne didn't know what else to do. She heard herself start screaming obscenities at the dark figure grabbing eggs out of the carton and throwing them at the approaching figure who yelled. “STOP THAT!!” 

Marianne screamed. “YOU TOUCH ME AND I AM GOING TO CUT YOUR NUTS OFF!” 

* 

At some point turning the egg attack, someone had called the police because no sooner had Bog yanked his mask off and Marianne was standing there staring at an egg-covered, extremely handsome, what the hell did they feed them in Scotland, Bog...and the police drove up. But, because it was Halloween night, they simply put them both in the back of the police car and drove them to the station. (What was really going on was that Bog's mother saw Marianne throwing eggs at Bog. She had known these two were meant to be together and thus she had called Pare, the sheriff of their little town, and asked for a favor...which was now being carried out.) 

Bog and Marianne were stuck in a cell together. Marianne was sitting on a bunk, looking angry with her arms crossed and demanding her phone call any time a cop walked past their cell. 

Bog, on the other hand, was simply sitting there steaming, covered in egg goo wondering why on earth he had come home only to be pelted with eggs. 

After half-an-hour of them sitting next to each other Marianne muttered. “When did you get back?” 

Bog didn't look at her; he just stared straight ahead. “A week ago.” 

“You home for good?” She refused to look over at him either. 

“Yeah.” 

They were both silent for a long while. Then Bog murmured, “You look beautiful.” 

Marianne's back stiffened. She swallowed, then glanced sideways at Bog. 

“You...Scotland was good for you. Except for the eggs...you look really good,” she said rather sheepishly. 

Bog turned to look at her full on, and boy were his eyes blue. She didn't remember them being that blue... 

Bog felt his breath taken away...she was just as beautiful as he remembered...no, more so. 

“Ah...would you like to grab a coffee after this?” Bog said softly 

Marianne blushed. She just now noticed the slight accent he had picked up on his time away. 

“Ah...yeah...sure.”


	5. Frighteners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: G

Dawn crossed her arms over her chest, wrinkling her nose in annoyance. She looked adorable in her fairy costume; a fluffy yellow dress with a ruffled skirt, and a large pair of pinkish orange wings. Her make-up was beautiful, with make-up curls coming out from her eyes. Sunny smiled as he looked up at her; he thought she was absolutely beautiful. 

Sunny, dressed as a Lord of the Rings elf, was trying his best not to laugh at her wrinkled nose. She was just so damn cute! 

“Sunny it's not funny! They are being...well...annoying!” Dawn's bottom lip jutted out in a pout. 

Sunny pulled Dawn into his arms to hug her tightly, careful of her wings, but he kept giggling. 

“I'm sorry honey. I really am, but you knew this was going to happen when you told them it was a grown-up party. No scary. That was an invitation for them to do it.” 

Dawn melted into his arms. “I know...” 

She giggled. “It is kinda funny.” 

“Yeah,” he agreed with a grin. “It is.” 

They both laughed. Sunny leaned back, reaching up to cup her face and kiss her softly. “Let them have their fun—it's a lot easier than trying to stop them. You know it only makes them more determined.” 

Dawn sighed. “You're right.” She nipped Sunny's lips with a grin. “I love you.” 

“I love you too sunshine.” 

* 

Bog elbowed his girlfriend in the side playfully. She was making the most obnoxious sounds while trying to keep her laughter under control. They were hiding in the bushes outside Dawn's “grown-up” Halloween costume party where they had been scaring everyone as they arrived. Dawn was about ready to kill them both, but they couldn't be stopped! It was Halloween! Not scaring people would be a sin against the holiday! 

*

As the party wound down, there were only a few guests left who all headed out back where Sunny and Dawn had a fire pit. They had a few sticks as well as a table with s'mores supplies for anyone who wanted to make one. Soon the remaining guest were sitting around the fire in the cool autumn air cooking marshmallows. 

Pare and Lizzie were sitting to the right, a blanket around Pare's shoulders with Lizzie sitting between his legs. They had come to the party dressed as pirates. Plum was there with her newest boyfriend, Roman, a guy that was probably twenty years her junior and who looked like a handsome, sculpted Roman statue...so the name suited him. 

They came as a Roman god and goddess. Stephie had Thaddeus sitting on her lap while he held a couple of marshmallows on sticks over the fire. They had come as the princess and the frog. The friends were all chatting and laughing around the fire, sipping warm cider while they made s'mores 

Dawn came out of the house carrying a tray of cocktails, along with a couple of bottles of beers for anyone who wanted something stronger than apple cider. Sunny was right beside her, balancing a couple of trays with what remained of the hors d'oeuvres from the party. As Dawn set down her tray she looked around the backyard with narrowed eyes before she hissed at Sunny. 

“Have you seen them?” 

Sunny set his tray next to hers glancing up at Dawn frowning. “Who?” 

“Marianne and Bog...I know they're still around because Bog's car is still parked out front. “ 

Dawn looked like she was about to be assassinated, the way she kept jumping and twisting around at every little sound. 

Sunny laughed. “Don't worry, they're around somewhere.” 

Dawn made a face. “That's what worries me! They are either going to scare the hell out of us or they 're making out somewhere and are about to get very loud.” 

Sunny snort-laughed. “Dawn, honey, just don't worry about it. It's worse if you worry about them than just go with the flow...you know they are going to do something embarrassing.” 

Dawn frowned then sighed. “You're right Sunny.” 

She took a deep breath and smiled. “Okay, let's go have fun and stop worrying about those two being crazy.” 

“That's the spirit!” Sunny grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, stealing a kiss. 

* 

Marianne and Bog were crouched down hiding behind the shed, watching the last of the group exit Dawn's house. Bog's stomach made a loud noise causing Marianne to jump. 

Bog looked embarrassed. “Sorry hun...s'mores.” 

Marianne giggled. “Yea...but first...the big scare. You got the silly string?” 

“Indeed I do!” Bog held up two cans with nozzles on the top, handing one to her. 

“Good, just stay away from the fire pit,” Marianne whispered. 

Bog nodded. “Aye aye captain.” 

It was her turn to elbow him. Together the two tricksters moved closer to the small group. Marianne motioned for Bog to go around to one side and she would take the side closer toward the house; that way they could get everyone equally in the crossfire. 

Once in position, Marianne held up a thumb where she knew Bog was supposed to be looking, their sign to attack. 

Marianne and Bog both jumped up with a loud, “BOO!” 

Only for them both to be sprayed with silly string from each couple sitting around the fire pit. 

Marianne yelped a curse. “DAMN IT!” 

Bog laughed and cursed. “Bloody hell!!” 

Sunny started guffawing. He was laughing so hard that he had to sit down. “Oh my god, you should have seen your faces!!” 

Dawn giggled. “Haha beat at your own game!” 

Marianne laughed and play tackled her sister who squealed. “Ahh!! You got silly string all over yourself!!” 

Bog found a seat and sat down with silly string in his hair, stuck to the tip of his long pointed nose and hanging off his broad shoulders as he rested his elbows on his knees. 

“I'll admit, you guys startled the hell out of me.” Bog laughed 

“Startled you. We scared you!” Dawn stuck her tongue out. 

Marianne finally came over to take a seat next to her lover. “Oh, we weren't scared. That was just startled. You wanna see scared, you guys just wait until next Halloween.” 

Dawn swallowed. “Oh no...what have we done?”


	6. Waldfriedhof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G

Marianne decided to visit her mother's grave on her own. Dawn had plans, and her father, after all these years, had an actual date. It wasn't that Halloween was a super special holiday, but she just was missing her mother right now. Marianne had just had a fight with Roland. They had broken off months ago, but she had run into him in town and he had decided to be a huge asshole to her. She was proud of herself; she had waited until she got back to the car before she broke down in tears. She hated him. Hated that he had made her feel small and unlovable, that he had cheated on her, but managed to make her feel that it was her fault he cheated. She had cried, her face buried against her steering wheel. 

She decided to drive out to visit her mom because she needed someone to talk to and she would rather talk to her mom. Even if her mother couldn't talk back to her. 

She parked down the street by a local bakery despite the fact that it was raining pretty heavily. Marianne thought she might stop in the bakery after visiting her mother and buy a cake to take home to see if she could eat it by herself. 

Marianne parked and got out. She pulled out her umbrella, tugging her raincoat tighter around her. She reached back into her car to pull out the bouquet of flowers she had brought to place on her mother's grave. Roses had always been her mother's favorite. 

Despite it being late afternoon, the sky was already dark because of the rain clouds. The graveyard was surrounded by a high stone fence with a large iron gate, a Waldfriedhof or a forest cemetery. That was what she loved about this place; that it was filled not only with graves, but with trees. The graves were part of the rolling, natural landscape of the forest. It was peaceful here, quiet and a perfect place for her mother. Marianne smiled remembering her mother as if she were a fairy; her love of the forest, the outdoors, her effervescent demeanor...With a sigh, Marianne pushed the gate to the cemetery open and walked inside. 

At this time of year, the cemetary would be filled with flowers and candles in the following days as people celebrated All Saints day and then All Souls day. That was when Marianne would be back here with her father and sister. But today was all hers, just her and her mother. 

Marianne found her mother's grave where it rested under the roots of an old oak tree. She crouched down holding the umbrella over the tombstone and set the flowers down. She grinned. “Brought you extra flowers Mom. I thought it might be nice if we just talked before the holiday. Dad is finally dating again. Thought you might be happy to hear that. He met this lady named Aura Plum. She is funny, pretty and I like her. She is good for Dad. She's a widow so she understands Daddy. Oh, and you will be happy to know that Sunny and Dawn have finally become a couple. I remember when I was thirteen and you said to me that Dawn was going to marry Sunny. Remember the face I made?” Here Marianne laughed. 

“Anyway. I wanted to talk to you about Roland. We broke up a few months ago. I caught him cheating on me.” Marianne sighed. 

“Anyway, I ran into him today and he was a jerk.” Marianne sniffled. “I just wish you were here to give me some advice. To tell me I will meet Mr. Right and be happy someday. 

Maybe a sign?” She laughed softly at the foolishness of her thought...a sign... 

Marianne smiled reaching out to run her fingertips along the gravestone, tracing her mother's name. 

Marianne talked about other things; her life, her sister, school, her job, she wasn't really paying attention to the time, so when she got up to head home she was completely shocked by how dark it had become. And when she got to the gate, she found that someone had locked the gate, trapping her inside. 

Marianne wrapped a hand around one of the metal bars and shook it. “Oh shit.” 

* 

Bog was soaked through as he rode his bike home from work. He might as well have not be wearing a raincoat for all the good it did right now. He had long given up on trying to keep the hood up. His hair was plastered down and he had a scowl on his face. Great, just great. 

He was riding past the cemetery when he could have sworn he heard someone shouting, yelling for help. For a moment Bog thought the rain was playing tricks on him or maybe it was some Halloween pranksters trying to get him close enough to scare, but as he approached the gate, he was sure he heard yelling. Bog frowned stopping his bike and getting off to walk closer. If it was a couple of pranksters they were going to get their own surprise. But as he stepped toward the gates, he saw that there was a young woman on the other side, holding an umbrella and trying to get the locked gates to open. 

“Oh thank goodness!” She smiled at him. “I got locked in.” The woman on the other side of the gate, despite being almost as wet as him, was beautiful. Bog had never seen a more beautiful woman. 

But he couldn't seem to keep the smirk out of his voice. 

“I can see that.” Bog grinned. 

She made a face at him. “I don't suppose you could help me out could you?” 

Bog looked at the gate that was chained with a padlock on it. “Well, I don't have a chain cutter on my bike.” 

The woman made another face at him. Damn, even her disgusted expressions were cute. 

Bog chewed his bottom lip in thought glancing at the gate then at the stone fencing that wrapped around the forest cemetery into the distance. 

“Wait, I do have an idea. How well do you know this cemetery?” The man leaned in close so that they could hear each other better over the rain. Marianne leaned toward him. She was temporarily struck dumb by the blue of his eyes, the sharpness of his features, the rough handsomeness of him. He wasn't classically handsome, but there was definitely something about him that drew her. 

“I know it pretty well,” she murmured. 

The man nodded. “Alright, go around to the east. There is a mausoleum there that's fairly close to the stone fence. It has what look like goblins carved into the corners. You can't miss it really. See if you can get on the roof. I might be able to help you out from there.” 

Marianne nodded. “Alright see you there.” 

Bog jogged over to his bike hopping on and rode to where he was fairly sure the mausoleum was located. He parked his bike and walked over to examine the wall. Yup, this had to be the spot, there was a spot on the stone wall where the stone was worn in such a way you could climb over it. 

The mausoleum Bog had directed her to was his family's, and where his father was buried. He had been coming here as a child for as long as he could remember, and when he would get bored he would climb. 

His mother never stopped him because she had said his father would have liked knowing that his son was playing, even if the boy was climbing on his final resting place. The stone was slippery. Bog finally found a section where he could put one of his feet and lift himself up. Luckily because of his height it wasn't much of a leap for him to pull himself up to the top of the fence. He shielded his eyes against the rain looking until he finally saw her figure, a dark shadow amongst the stones and trees trotting toward him. 

“Over here!” He yelled waving his hand. She looked up from under her umbrella and waved back. 

She made her way over to the tomb looking up at him. “Okay, so you want me to climb this and then what?” 

“You reach for me and I will help you over, then down the wall!” When he spoke this time Marianne noticed the accent. She couldn't place it, but it had a nice warm quality to it. 

“Okay!” She took a breath closing her umbrella and hooked the strap over her wrist. Thank goodness I decided to wear my tennis shoes, Marianne thought as she looked for a good place to start climbing. 

The way the structure was carved allowed for her to easily place her foot against some of the sculptures and pull herself up. It took a little bit of scrambling against the damp stone and she slipped a few times, but she managed to finally get to the top of the thing. She counted herself fortunate that it had a more flat shaped roof instead of the angled and slated ones. 

The man helping her leaned out toward her, dangerously close to the edge. “Okay, hold your hands out and I will help you across.” 

Marianne nodded. “Okay.” 

She carefully moved to the edge of the roof. The heavy rain made it hard to see, but she held out her hands. The man helping her reached for her; he grabbed her hands and she jumped over. 

He grabbed her, but started to fall backwards. Marianne yelped. “OH NO!” She wrapped her arms around his waist trying to prevent him from falling backwards. 

Bog's long arms spun in the air for just a moment; he leaned too far back and he was sure he was going to topple over. He had miscalculated the strength he needed to pull her over, the stone was slippery and the constant rain made it difficult to see. 

For a brief second he hoped that if they fell that she would fall on him and maybe be unscathed, but then the pretty woman had her arms around his waist and was yanking him back. 

Bog wrapped his arms around her and held on until they both regained their balance. 

After a moment, their bodies pressed together, their arms secure around each other, and their hearts hammering in unison, he glanced down at her. “My name is Bog. Hi.” He smiled looking embarrassed. 

Marianne looked up at him. His arms were tight around her, felt good...for a moment it was the strangest sensation, as if she had come home, secure in this stranger's arms. 

“Marianne.” 

Bog laughed. “Pleased to meet you Marianne.” 

She laughed with him, her smile bright. “Pleased to meet you Bog.” 

They both stood there on top of the stone wall staring at each other in the rain. 

Bog swallowed. “Can I buy you a cup of coffee?” 

Marianne grinned. “I would love that Bog.” As he jumped down and reached out, catching her around the waist when she hopped into his arms, Marianne wondered if she had just gotten that sign she had been asking for?


	7. Unexpected Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated G

Marianne turned this way, then that, examining herself in the full-length mirror. She grinned at her reflection. The costume was awesome and cutting her hair short was the best decision she had ever made...that and dumping Roland, that cheating asshole. 

She felt alive like she hadn't been in a long time, able to be herself and not worry about being loved...she had spent far too much time worrying about changing herself in order to be loved by Roland. Now she could love herself and be herself! 

She smiled at her reflection again and gave herself a wink. 

The costume fit like a glove, highlighting her petite figure. The top of the costume resembled dark flower petals that flowed against her body and the dark purple leggings with the knee high boots made her legs look long and lean. But her favorite part of the costume was the sword! 

It looked real, just like the wings which Sunny and Dawn had designed for her. The wings were an amazing feat of engineering! Sunny was a genius. The wings were mechanical and could open and close, rise and fold behind her with the flip of a switch at her hip. She looked bad-ass, if she said so herself. Marianne twirled in another happy spin, then ran her hands through her hair causing it to stick up more; she looked like a punk fairy warrior ready to kill some goblins! It was awesome! 

She was excited for tonight! Her first Halloween in years where she could fully enjoy the holiday! And she was finally going to the Dark Forest!! Granted, she was by herself, but that was fine with her—she was getting to go! 

The Dark Forest was a real forest with a maze set up that led to a haunted castle at the end. The maze was supposedly full of fae creatures, ghosts, and other mystical monsters....the unseelie type of creatures, perfect for a Halloween night. 

The maze itself supposedly was extremely frightening and led to the final “maze” which resembled a crumbling old castle. When you made it to the castle you were supposed to work your way to the end where you would confront the Bog King in order to leave; the king who supposedly was damned scary. 

Marianne had always wanted to go since the attraction opened a while back, but this was the first year she was actually able to go! Her sister, Dawn, was too scared to go. Roland would never take her telling Marianne that her obsession with all things “horror” was not right for a woman to be interested in, that a woman should be scared of such things. 

Marianne, like a fool, had let him “control” that aspect of who she was, as she struggled to be more feminine for him. He was so good-looking and he wanted to be with her! She would have done anything for him, but now she realized how stupid she had been, as well as untrue to herself. Well, that was all over now! Now she was going to be herself and if some guy didn't like it, well too fucking bad! 

Marianne picked up the flyer for The Dark Forest, examining it for the hundredth time. She had heard a lot of stories about Alan King. He owned the place and he played the terrifying Bog King, supposedly he was really scary. Oddly, no one had managed to get a picture of the Bog King. She had only heard descriptions and it only fueled her interest. 

She grinned. Well, this year Alan King a.k.a., the Bog King, would get a chance to try to scare her. The smile that slowly formed across Marianne's face was both full of joy and a little feral. 

* 

Marianne hopped into her car and pulled out her cell phone hitting the speed dial. The phone picked up after the second ring. “Hey sis!” 

“Hey Marianne, you on your way to the Dark Forest?” Dawn's voice was always bright. Marianne could hear music playing in the background. She thought she heard Dawn's husband Sunny in the background singing along with the high-spirited voices of Dawn and Sunny's gaggle of children. They had gotten married right out of high school, went to college together and now they were both teachers at the same elementary school. They also had four children with another on the way. Marianne had no idea how they did it, but they were very happy. 

“You guys getting ready to go Trick-or-Treating?” Marianne smiled. 

“Oh yeah, the twins look adorable in their matching witch costumes, Danny is running around scaring everyone in his ghost outfit and Daisy looks sweet in her Alice in Wonderland costume. Sunny is dressing up as the Mad Hatter for her.” 

Marianne smiled. “Make sure you send me a picture!” 

“I'm trying to! No one will stand still!” Dawn laughed. Marianne would never admit how jealous she was of her sister and Sunny. They were so happy. She hoped someday to have the same kind of happiness. 

“Well, let me know how the maze is, okay? Danny, leave Daisy alone!” 

Marianne laughed. “I will. Love you guys—have fun!” 

Dawn laughed. “You too sis!” 

* 

As Marianne pulled up, she saw that The Dark Forest was pretty crowded, but it was getting near to closing time so she knew people that were probably on their way out soon. That was exactly how she wanted it—that way she could enjoy the maze without a crowd. She hopped out of her card and headed to the booth to buy her ticket. She was grinning widely, looking around at all the costumed workers and guests. There were dark fey everywhere, Gothic looking fairies, goblins, monsters of all sorts. What she really loved about this place was that it was filled with monsters from stories and lore, not modern lore like slasher movies, but the stuff that people were scared of hundreds of years ago. The whole atmosphere of the place made you feel as if you had been transported to an ancient land, where humans were not supposed to be...she loved it! 

As she made her way toward the ticket booth, she saw that there was a short young man dressed as a goblin behind the counter. He looked sort of frog-like, but the creepiness level was low because his smile was huge. “Hi! How many please?” 

“One.” Marianne handed over the cash. The guy gave her a quizzical look. “One? You're by yourself ma'am?” 

“Just me.” She grinned. 

The little guy grinned at her in return. “Well good luck! And—beware!!” 

Marianne laughed and waved. “Thanks!” 

* 

The entrance to the forest was a twisted gate made from the dead branches of the trees. The strange gnarled shapes, the organic quality was very creepy. It sort of reminded her of the thorns that surrounded Sleeping Beauty's castle. Standing on either side of the entrance were two costumed goblins with spears. As she approached, they both hissed in eerie voices. 

“Turn back down or face the wrath of the Bog King!” 

Marianne grinned, her hand on the hilt of her costume sword. “I challenge the Bog King!” 

The goblins looked to be two huge guys, their costumes making them look three times their normal size, glanced at each other then back at her. 

“You may enter, fairy warrior!” one goblin exclaimed. “And may the spirits of the forest smile on you!” 

With that, the two goblins opened the gate and Marianne stepped through into another world. 

* 

The forest maze was dark, lit only by the emanations of glow sticks (hidden within the trees) and other eerie lighting. It made her feel like she was truly in a darkly enchanted forest. She walked gingerly, the light casting shadows along the trees in a way that made her skin crawl. She could see “creatures” moving in the distance, scampering from one shadow to another, along with ghostly sounds such as moans, or chattering whispers, the crunching of leaves, the snap of a branch. She would twist around and see nothing there or she would squint into the darkness only to see movement of a shadow dashing deeper into the woods. A little further in, goblins started to pop out of the darkness trying to scare her. 

Marianne would draw her sword and the actors would play along. They would dance back and forth in a play fight until she “defeated” them. The goblins would fall back into the darkness and allow her to move on. 

As she slowly made her way closer and closer to the castle at the end of the maze, strange plants and other plant-like monsters such as Venus fly traps with heads big enough to devour her whole, would lean down, snapping at her, vines reaching for her. Marianne would sense movement more than see it, only to turn and see spiders the size of dogs, skitter swiftly through the trees or across her path causing her skin to crawl, but she kept moving. 

When she reached the main part of the attraction, the castle of the Bog King, Marianne stood there with her fists on her hips admiring it. Whoever had built the castle had done a great job making it look real! She was dutifully impressed! The castle resembled a rotting log with a wide skull as the entrance. As she stepped closer, she could smell that unique damp smell of wet stone and rotting leaves. 

Marianne gave the castle a vicious grin, her eyes alight with triumph. 

When she stepped inside, the decorations were a mix between typical “Gothic” horror and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on...there was a definite dark fairy tale quality to the place. Stranger yet, even the quality of the air made her skin crawl. 

She took another handful of steps further inside when she heard a voice. 

“Who dares enter my home?” 

Marianne searched around, but she didn't see anyone at first. “State your name!” 

“I am the Bog King and you have trespassed on my home!” The voice growled, sending shivers down her spine. 

There was a suddenly burst of fog that rolled in around her ankles, bringing Marianne's attention to the inner workings of the main room. The lighting was green and frightening, highlighting an archway. Stepping into view, like a rock star on a stage, Marianne saw the Bog King. 

Alan King/the Bog King was tall, much taller than even the big goblins who guarded the maze entrance, and rail thin, but it didn't make him look skeletal. Instead, he looked lean, powerful, dramatic, and damn sexy. He had four thin, dragonfly-like wings that moved with him, giving off an eerie, dry, rattling sound. The light caught the wings illuminating them with a translucent iridescence. As he continued to walk toward her, Marianne shivered with anticipation. She saw that his mask covered the top part of his face, making his nose long and sharp while his eyes flared bright blue through the dark circles of the mask, electric blue, almost inhuman. The sharp scales of the mask flowed back from his eyes over his head. The lower half of his face was painted a grey brown, with spikes along his chin and jaw, but the mouth...god, the man had a beautiful mouth. 

Marianne could see a tall staff set with an amber stone in one hand was his only weapon. He was graceful, elegant, a mix of David Bowie and the rough punkness of Billy Idol. 

The mask and costume he wore gave him the appearance of bark or scales, as if he were made from sharp edges and thorns, all meant to harm his enemies. 

“Do you challenge me, fairy?” he hissed, the lighting made him look scary and the way he moved would be terrifying for someone who wasn't Marianne Summerfield. She found it damn sexy. 

She noticed the slight accent...Scottish maybe, she couldn't be sure. But she liked it, the way his sonorous voice rolled over the words. 

Marianne grinned, pulling her sword out, and took her own stance. “I challenge you, Bog King. I have fought my way here, through your cunning maze, through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle...” 

Alan King smiled. She was using quotes from the movie “Labyrinth...” Who was this woman? He wondered. “For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great...You have no power over me!” Marianne finished with a flash of her sword and a big grin. 

For just a moment, his expression faltered. He was caught between trying to stay in character and being thrilled by this woman's reaction. This was usually the part where the patrons ran screaming out the exit, but here she was quoting movies lines and brandishing a sword. His heart did a little skip of joy. This was going to be fun! 

He smiled at her, stepping closer. He snapped his staff around to grab it with both hands taking a defensive posture. “I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave...if not? Then fight me fairy. Let us see if you are as brave and as skilled as you think you are...let us see if you are as great as thou claim to be!” 

Marianne's smiled widened as her mechanical wings snapped open. Whoever this guy Alan King was, he was a genius at playing The Bog King! He didn't break character and he was playing right along with her! Plus he had seen “Labyrinth” and was quoting too! Right then and there, she fell a little bit in love with him. 

They rushed at each other, their weapons coming up at the same moment to block. He twirled around the fairy, who matched him move for move. 

She danced to the right, her sword blocked his staff from taking her feet out from under her. Marianne swung around, her sword coming in low, but he slid through her guard with a spin, his staff blocking her blow and driving her sword upward, almost knocking it from her hand. 

They were dancing with each other. A waltz that had them coming in close then grinning at each other, their expressions teasing, seductive, then they would both dance away, showing off by doing some fancy work with their weapons. 

“Ooo...impressive for a fairy.” The Bog King grinned down at her. 

She laughed, her brown eyes twinkling. “Is that all you got?” 

Alan looked affronted. “What do you mean?” 

“Oh, I don't know...I was expecting...more...” Marianne laughed. 

* 

In the security room, Alan's mother, Griselda, watched the dance. The way they smiled and teased each other—it was as if they were having a mating dance instead of a “fight.” She grinned. Oh yes, this was perfect. She rubbed her hands together with glee. 

* 

Alan laughed rolling along the fairy's back avoiding one of her attacks before he came around and slammed his staff up against her sword. Looking down at her, Alan felt his heart do a flip and not from the exercise of the last few moments of play fighting. The fairy gave him a wicked grin that caused Alan to feel a shudder that ran straight to his groin. He was so focused on the fact that his groin was on fire that he didn't move in time when the fairy flipped her sword, broke through his guard and pressed the point of her sword to his chest. 

“I win Bog King.” 

They stared at each other then Alan started laughing. Marianne dropped her sword frowning. 

“No, no, I'm not laughing at you! I promise! I haven't had this much fun in a long time!” The Bog King grinned at her. 

Marianne blushed and the Bog King put his hand out to her. 

“I'm Alan, by the way.” 

She took his hand. “Marianne.” 

He reached up pulling off the top part of his mask and Marianne nearly weaved with astonishment. He was so damn handsome, not classically handsome to be sure, but there was definitely something about him that had butterflies dashing to and fro in her stomach. And his eyes! The nearly electric blue eyes were his natural peepers! 

He smiled.“I'm serious though, I have not had this much fun in a long time! You wouldn't happen to looking for a job would you?” 

Marianne blushed. “Seriously?” 

Alan nodded. “Yes, yer perfect!” Alan flushed. “I mean...you're perfect for our...ah...this...” He motioned with his staff. 

“Are you offering me a job?” Marianne put a fist on her cocked hip, her sword pointed to the floor. Alan swallowed. She was just becoming more beautiful by the moment. 

He swallowed again before he trusted himself to speak. “Ah yeah. If you want to, my mom is either at the ticket booth or in the security closet watching the camera.” 

“Your mom?” 

Alan looked down at his feet then took a breath. “Yeah, my mother.” 

Marianne grinned. “Yes, I would love to! Where is the security closet? There was a little guy at the ticket booth when I came in.” 

Alan smiled again looking a little awkward...which she found attractive. “Sorry it's actually a trailer, but we call it the closet 'cause it's a little small. Anyway just go out this way...” He pointed behind him to the way he had come into the room. “And if you turn to the left, it will be the first door you see that will take you outside, the trailer will be right in front of you if you keep going straight.” 

Marianne put her hand out again. “Thank you Alan.” 

He smiled and Marianne blinked staring at him for a long moment. Damn he had a nice smile, nice face, nice eyes, those lips...she shook herself. 

He nodded. “Thank you Marianne. I had a great time.” 

She grinned. “Me too.” 

* 

Watching in the security closet, Griselda smiled letting out a breath. “Finally. The perfect girl for my boy.”


	8. The Party Crasher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated G

Dawn poked her head into her sister's room after Marianne had yelled an annoyed “Enter!” at Dawn's insistent knocking. 

Dawn found her sister standing in front of her full-length mirror with her costume on. Marianne looked gorgeous dressed as a fairy warrior with fake plastic armor pieces that Dawn had molded herself, a sword that Sunny had made and a really bitching pair of boots they had found at the outdoor market a few weekends ago. Dawn had constructed the wings so that they stood out, though she had made them small enough that Marianne would not be hitting people with them. 

She looked fabulous. 

“So you ready to let me dto your makeup?” Dawn grinned. 

Marianne made a face. “I really don't want to go to a party Dawn.” 

Dawn rolled her eyes stepping into the room fully and flopped onto the bed. 

“Marianne your break-up was months ago. You need to stop being a hermit!” 

Marianne made a face. “Fine. Make-up now before I change my mind.” 

Dawn squealed. 

* 

A couple of hours later Dawn and Marianne had swung by Sunny's house, Dawn's fiance, before they headed to the party. Sunny was dressed like a gnome and he looked damned adorable. As he got into the car, he muttered. “I look silly Dawn.” 

“No you don't!! You look yummy!!” Dawn had moved into the backseat to sit with Sunny. At this point she tackled him. 

Marianne groaned. “No making out while I'm driving!” 

The two lovers laughed and giggled in the back seat causing Marianne to roll her eyes with a smile. “Whatever...” she muttered and pulled away from the curb. 

* 

The Halloween party was being held at Lizzie and Pare's house, friends from Sunny's work. It turned out to be a pretty big party. As they drove toward the house, the trio ended up having to park along the sidewalk. 

“Wow, didn't think it was going to be this big of a party,” Sunny muttered. 

The front lawn was decorated to resemble a graveyard, with ghosts, skeletons and other ghoulies. “Wow, look at the decorations!” Dawn squeaked. “They really went all out!” 

Marianne frowned following Sunny and Dawn. She couldn't believe she had let herself be talked into this... 

* 

The inside of the party was decorated all in orange and black, with hanging ghosts and skeletons everywhere. A large table was set up with all sorts of ghoulish looking foods, orange and black punch and fake candles. Marianne relaxed after a drink or two of punch, the alcohol content just enough to put her at ease, but not enough to make her sloshed. She was glad, however, that Dawn was the designated driver that evening. Marianne smiled; she was just loose enough to let herself enjoy the music and eat a few snacks. 

Marianne weaved to the music, sipping her drink when she looked across the room and saw Roland. He had his arm around some tall blonde who was dressed up like a princess, laughing at something someone had said. Marianne felt her stomach drop. It wasn't that she was still in love with him, she wasn't, but the pain of his betrayal was still very real. She turned swiftly away and ran smack into the chest of someone, who grabbed her shoulders to steady her. 

“Oh God—sorry!” she looked up, and up and up into the gorgeous blue eyes of a goblin. 

For a moment she was so startled by the guy's costume that she almost hit him. It was a damned good costume. 

He smiled down at her. “It's alright. Everything is still working.” He let go of her shoulders and touching his chest, head and arms with his ridiculously thin arms and large clawed hand he grinned. “Still all here.” Then he blushed looking awkward. “Sorry about that.” 

Marianne saw that his costume was just amazing! The armored hide, the claws, fangs, the WINGS! 

“Your costume is incredible! Did you make it yourself?” She walked around him gazing at his outfit in admiration. 

The man smiled. He had a great smile! He also had crooked teeth that he had managed to make look a little fanged. Nice, very nice lips... 

“I...ah...yeah...myself,” he stuttered. 

“I'm Marianne.” She smiled up at him. Oh gosh, wow, she thought with a start, his eyes are so blue! 

He smiled. “I'm Bog.” 

“That's an unusual name.” Marianne smiled. 

“Yeah...it's ah...Scottish.” He blushed. He blushed!! Again! How adorable was that? Marianne smiled, finding his blushing to be sweet and refreshing. Roland had never blushed, or looked nervous or anything. He had always been that arrogantly confident type of guy. She shook herself. Ew, why was she thinking about him? 

Bog's blush deepened. “Ah, so I like your costume too. Fairy warrior princess?” 

Marianne laughed. “Yeah something like that...goblin?” She motioned at his costume. He laughed. “Something like that.” 

That was when an arm went around her shoulders. “Well, hey there buttercup! Long time no see!” 

Marianne stiffened for a moment before she shoved the arm off in anger. She turned around with fire in her eyes. 

“Roland.” She muttered his name with disgust. 

Roland pouted. “Oh now come on! I missed you! Don't give me that look!” 

Marianne took a step back from him, then she felt another arm embrace her, this time around her waist. “Who is this darling?” The soft purr of his accent becoming thicker. 

She looked up into Bog's gorgeous blue eyes and he smiled. At that moment she could have kissed this guy. 

“Roland, this is my fiance Bog.” 

Bog smiled. “Hello.” He tugged Marianne closer. She laid a hand over the arm that rested around her waist and leaned against the tall Bog. 

Roland made a disgusted face. He didn't even try to be polite and hide his expression, giving Bog a once over. “So I see you settled for someone else.” 

Marianne narrowed her eyes. “Look Roland, I'm happy. Bog and I are happy and he treats me with respect and loves me. ME! For who I am. So why don't you go find your “date” and leave us alone.” 

Bog grinned down at her, then gazed at Roland sneering. “Aye, what my lady said. Off with you, ye gobshite.” 

Marianne started to laugh. Roland looked confused and insulted and then sneered. “Fine, Marianne. I can see your taste in men has dropped considerably.” Marianne stuck her tongue out, which she knew was childish, but at this point she didn't really care. She then turned to reach up and guide Bog's face down to hers, kissing him. She pressed her lips against his and was surprised by the soft tenderness of his mouth. His large hand reached up to cup the back of her head. Marianne opened her mouth, inviting his tongue to caress hers. He was hesitant for the briefest of moments, but then she felt the warm tickle of his tongue sliding along hers. 

She wasn't sure what was happening, she was not a “make out with strangers at a party” type of person, but when Bog's tongue caressed hers, something did happened. A fire burned. A wonderful warmth spread through her and she wanted more. Her arms went around his neck as she rose up on her tip toes deepening the kiss further. She could feel the warmth of his large hands on her hips and then the strangest thing, it sounded like his wings buzzed...weird. 

Roland made a gagging noise. “Fine. I'll leave you to your giant bug.” 

With that he stomped off. Bog was the one to pull away, his long pointed nose still lightly held against hers. “He's gone now.” 

Marianne looked into those blue, blue eyes of Bog's. “Yeah...he is...” 

“I hope you don't mind that I acted as your boyfriend,” Bog whispered. 

It was Marianne's turn to blush. “Not at all. I enjoyed the kiss too.” 

They both blushed. Marianne smiled and nipped his bottom lip. Bog tugged her closer, tilting his mouth once again to hers, wrapping his arms around her. Marianne moaned ever so softly pressing into his kiss with equal passion. 

* 

Bog and Marianne ended up spending the entirety of the party together. They held hands, talking about the food, the music, and other mundane things at first. Marianne convinced Bog to dance with her. He moved surprisingly well in his costume. They gazed into each others eyes for the whole of the dance. For Bog, he had never seen such truly lovely eyes as Marianne's, the brown was languid warm...welcoming. He liked the sound of her voice, her laugh, everything about her. 

Marianne thought Bog's eyes put the sky to shame. She could listen to him speak forever. His voice was not just sexy, but there was a warmth of emotion to it that had her smitten. She loved his laugh and his smile, the way he spoke with his hands...everything. 

Later they stood around and talked about their mutual dislike of crowds, then laughed about the fact they were both at a party. Her conversation with Bog was one of the nicest she had had with someone of the opposite sex since...well...ever! They talked about anything and everything. 

As the evening wore on, the two of them ended up outside in the backyard at 3a.m, in a lounge chair, watching the stars in the clear autumn sky. The air was cool and Marianne was curled up next to Bog. He was strangely warm despite the chill in the air. 

They had managed to fit themselves onto a lounger by the backyard pool, their arms wrapped around each other to make the space smaller...or so they told themselves. 

Marianne was slightly drunk, as was Bog. They had also been making out a great deal. Boy, did this man know how to kiss! Marianne kept thinking. 

Marianne snuggled up closer still, rubbing her nose against his chest. Bog chuckled softly, the tips of his claws stroking down her shoulder. 

“I don't suppose I could see you again after tonight?” Marianne sat up. She wanted to be able to look into his eyes. Bog frowned and Marianne felt her heart suddenly crack...she knew it...god she was so stupid! 

“Look, I'm sorry. “ She started to push herself up to her feet, but Bog grabbed her arm in a gentle squeeze.. 

“No, no, it's not that I don't want to see you! I do want to see you! But Marianne, I need to tell you something.” 

He gently tugged her back down to sit beside him. 

He swallowed nervously. 

Marianne reached out and gently caressed his cheek. 

“What is it? You're a vampire right?” 

She laughed, but Bog looked into her brown eyes, his heart laid bare for this strange woman he had just met. He couldn't believe he was about to do this, but he pushed ahead, unwilling to lie to her any longer. 

“This is what I look like. I'm not wearing a costume. I'm really a goblin.” 

Marianne blinked. “What?” 

Bog hung his head. “I'm a goblin. I just wanted...well...Halloween, Samhain. It's the one time of the year I can mix with humans and not be “seen” as what I really am...I don't know why I came to this party...just...I have always wanted to be normal...to be human.” 

Marianne felt her world do a somersault. “You're telling me you are really a goblin. All this...” she moved her hands in circles in front of him. “All this is real.” 

Bog nodded glumly. “I never thought...well...that anyone would talk to me. I would have a few drinks, listen to music...get to feel normal and go home. I didn't think I would meet someone like you.” 

“All this is real?” Marianne was still trying to process, wondering if she was a lot drunker than she thought, then quickly dismissing the drunk idea. She had been drunk before, this wasn't drunk. So—either Bog was messing with her, he was crazy, or he was telling the truth. 

She suddenly reached out and grabbed his face between her hands. She stared at him and he stared back. 

Yeah, she knew he felt warm, like living, breathing...this ain't plastic he's wearing! She suddenly realized. She hadn't really paid attention, but now that she was really thinking about it, his outfit had felt real, too real. His lips, the fangs on her tongue had felt damn real, but she had chalked that up to the alcohol and the ease with which people can get implants. She started to run her hands over his face, down his neck, feeling the texture of him. 

He jerked when she touched his “stomach.” Her hands started to go lower, but Bog swiftly reached out and grabbed her wrists looking embarrassed. 

Marianne stared at him in wonderment. “You're really real.” 

Bog nodded. “Are you going to scream? Or run?” 

Marianne blushed, her eyes sparkling. “No, no Bog. Never.” 

She reached out again to cup his long, sharp face between her hands, her eyes studying him, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. 

“You're really a goblin...I just...I don't know what do say except I still want to see you tomorrow night.” Bog looked startled. “Really?” 

“Really. It changes nothing...okay well I have like a TON of questions, but...yeah...I don't know if it's the alcohol, the night or the kissing, but yes. I want to know more about you Bog.” 

And with that she kissed him for the hundredth time that night.


	9. Wylde Hunt II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated: G  
> I'm lazy right now and will switch these around later, but read Wylde Hunt I first, then this one.

The excitement in the air was palpable. Goblins milled around waiting for the king and queen to appear while they all worked on saddling creatures for tonight's flight...All Hallows Eve was that one time of the year when the goblins emerged from the Dark Forest to PARTY! Before the treaties between fairies and goblins, the Wylde Hunt was when the goblins would flood out of the Dark Forest to cause mischief...it was such an old tradition that no one really remembered when it started or why. The stories told that goblins would steal fairy children or damage crops, and generally cause terror through the night. The truth was they would drink too much, make a great deal of noise and pass out once they returned to the Dark Forest or continue the festivities until they collapsed from too much of a good thing. 

This year, the celebration would be markedly different! This year a mix of fairies and goblins were participating, a wild party that was going to travel the length and breadth of both kingdoms! 

Marianne looked at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in huntsman attire, black boots and leggings, her top a mix of black and plum colors, the petals harvested from flowers that grew only in the depths of the forest. The sleeves were long, completely covering her palms, with only her fingers exposed. The top of the tunic rose up, covering her neck and then flared out so that the collar had sharp points that resembled deadly feathers. She fluffed her hair once more and grinned at the wild wicked peaks of her hair, dyed so that the ends of her hair were dark purple. 

Even her makeup was darker than usual. She narrowed her eyes at her reflection—a dark, wicked huntress. 

She grinned at herself feeling wild and dangerous. In her excitement, her stomach churned with happy butterflies. With a spring in her step, she hurried outside. She shared a smile or wave to some of the other goblins and fairies she passed, all of them headed to the stables. 

* 

When she arrived at the stables, Marianne was astonished by the diversity before her. There were crowds of fey everywhere, goblin and fairy alike. Some had saddled dragonfly mounts while the finishing touches were added to each mount. Some had ornately decorated saddles with fancy attachments that were strapped to the heads and necks of the flying creatures, while others had more simplistic decorations, feathers or flowers. The mounts were not limited to dragonflies and moth. There were mice, squirrels, a couple of chipmunks, and even a few of the smaller bats for those who did not wish to fly tonight. 

There were moths, some white like moonlight, others black as midnight; there were dragonflies with jewel like saddles; bats with colorful feathered headdresses. The mounts were not the only ones in fancy dress. All the fey were dressed for the night in exquisite clothing ranging from elegant dresses to polished armor, while other fairies were dressed in elegant hunting clothing, some looked ethereal, while others looked as if they were warriors of old. 

The goblins wore mostly armor that looked organic in nature, while some other goblins wore blood-red hats. Some goblins had even darker fabrics that wound around them, spider silk veils that disguised their faces that made them look mysterious and frightening. 

For a moment Marianne was reminded of the stories she had heard as a child about the wild hunt of the goblins, that they were ghastly figures that roamed the countryside looking for death. Some of them still looked frightening, but it made her laugh to know that the Wylde Hunt was just a wild party. 

The groups were well mixed with fairy and goblin alike carrying banners, flags or stalks of flowers. 

* 

As Marianne weaved her way through the revelers, she finally saw her husband. 

Bog stood a head taller and a little ways away from the others, dressed in a cloak of black feathers that ran down to flow behind him. The cloak was trimmed in some sort of fur that was dark grey and ran around the edges of the cloak. He wore his royal crown, something he only did when necessary, the night of the Wylde Hunt being one of those occasions. The gold from which it had been crafted was ancient. The crown looked dark and, somehow foreboding. The crown molded over his forehead, rising into a point where a large amber stone set, a mate to the stone in his staff which he was holding in his clawed hand. 

Next to Bog stood a Horay Bat. The golden fur that covered its face was the same color as Bog's staff and crown, the rest of the body a silvery grey with small ears. The bat was being saddled and the last minute decorations were being put on; long back ribbons that would flow out when it flew. The bat complained as the decorations were tied to the saddle. Marianne had to smile as she watched Bog grin and reach out to rub the bat's head, his clawed fingers giving the bat's head and ears a good scratch. The loud squeals the bat had been making in complaint died down as it leaned its head against Bog's leg with a look of complete adoration on its tiny bat face. 

Bog smiled and then happened to glance up. His eyes caught Marianne's gaze as she moved toward him. His eyes lit up at the sight of his wife and his smile became slightly goofy with delight. Marianne wrinkled her nose in a silly grin as she jogged the rest of the way. She couldn't help but rush to her husband. When she was close enough, she threw herself into his arms. Bog wrapped his long arms around his wife, nearly dropping his staff. 

Bog hugged her tightly. “Marianne,” he said in his richly accented voice. “You look so beautiful.” 

Marianne laughed and praised him. “You look so magnificent!” 

Bog stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes which had Marianne laughing. He grinned at her and dipped her back giving her a kiss that was hot enough that she almost considered dragging him off and telling everyone else to go ahead without them. 

“Sire? Would you like me to bring out the other bat for her majesty?” 

Bog glanced up, his mouth still pressed to his Queen's. The goblin who stood there looked nervous and uncomfortable, his over sized dull green eyes kept trying to look anywhere but at the king and queen. 

“Yes.” Bog growled. The goblin hurried off. 

Marianne chuckled and swatted her husband on the chest. “You growled at the poor thing!” 

Bog gently set his wife back on her feet. “I don't like being interrupted.” 

Marianne straightened out her outfit to glance in the direction the goblin had hurried off. 

“So why do I need a bat again?” 

Bog smiled. “Tradition. The goblin king who started the Wylde Hunt rode a bat. Ever since then, the royal family has also ridden them—for parades, battles, hunts...fun.” He smiled with a shrug of one shoulder. 

He reached out to scratch the ears of the bat saddled beside him. “This one is named Halcyon.” As Bog spoke, Marianne heard some soft squeaks and turned to see a small bat with clean, white fur. “Oh Bog, it's adorable!” 

Bog grinned. “Her name is Alabaster. She is very tame and has a rather...tough temperament.” 

Marianne laughed while the white furred bat was brought over to her. Marianne reached out to let the little creature sniff her hand. Instantly the little bat rubbed her nose against Marianne's palm. 

Marianne giggled at the creature's gentle touch on her hand. 

Bog reached out and took her hand. “Ready to fly, my Queen?” 

She took his hand in return, a smile on her face only for him. “Yes, my king.” 

Bog grinned and kissed her knuckles before he let her hand go to climb onto his bat. Marianne petted Alabaster one more time before she slipped onto the saddle on her back. 

Bog shared a smile with her before he turned around. 

“Let the Wylde Hunt BEGIN!” he exclaimed in a robust call to the assembled goblins and fairies. 

With that, he motioned the group of revelers forward with his staff. Bog and Marianne's bats took off together, heading into the night sky. Marianne grinned over at her husband, her hair wild and her eyes ablaze as she yelled into the night sky. 

“I love you, Bog!” 

Bog laughed back, the feel of the bat's speed under him and his wife at his side made him whoop with joy. 

“I love you, my Marianne!”


	10. Wylde Hunt I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated: G

Marianne was careful as she flew through the night. She had time; the moon wasn't high in the sky yet. If she hurried, she could make it to the maple that grew near the Dark Forest. 

The night air was chilly, which made her delicate wings ache as she flew, but these minor inconveniences were worth the effort. She wrapped her arms tight around her; the rabbit fur cloak she had on should keep her warm. Tonight was the only chance she was going to have to finally see The Wylde Hunt. 

She, like everyone else, had grown up with stories about the Wylde Hunt that rode on the night winds every All Hallow's Eve. Some said that they were dangerous creatures, that anyone caught by the Hunt would be doomed to ride with them through eternity, or would be trapped in the goblin kingdom...those were the two most popular stories, though others had said that the Wylde Hunt foretold death, something terrible about to happen, whereas other stories stated that the Hunt had the spirits of the dead that traveled with them through the night. 

As a child the stories had scared Marianne and her little sister. But as she grew older, curiosity took the place of fear. So now, this All Hallow's Eve, she was determined to see the Wylde Hunt for herself! 

Marianne made it to the tree, swiftly sweeping into the branches to find a quiet, hidden place to wait. 

As her breath settled down, she wrapped her wings around herself, her hands tucked under her arms for warmth as she waited. She kept her ears open and her eyes glued to the entrance of the Dark Forest. She couldn't be absolutely certain this was where the Hunt would be emerging from, but she was confident she had it right. She had done some research...asked a lot of questions, until she had found that the most consistent answers stated that the Wylde Hunt was seen to emerge from this direction. So, here was the right spot—she hoped. 

The chill in the air kept her awake as she waited. 

After what seemed to be half the night waiting, she was just about to give up when she heard something, a rustle of leaves that was different than the leaves being moved by the wind. Marianne shifted slightly as she peered at the entrance. And that was when she saw him! A tall, lean figure burst from the forest. His wings caught the moonlight and shone for a moment, purples, greens, maybe even blue—she couldn't be sure—but he turned and hovered in the moon's light. He held a staff in his grip. Marianne gasped as the figure hovered in the air and turned to face the way he had exited. 

She was closer to the Hunt's emergence point than she had thought she would be! She could make out his features in the moon's light; long sharp nose, cutting cheek bones, sharp chin and scales that flowed back from his features, resembling a pine cone. But there was something about him, the way he moved, the way the moonlight danced on his scaled body. 

As she watched, the goblin called out to something or someone within the trees. Marianne heard something almost musical to his voice as he called out what sounded like a traditional call to hunt. 

“Draw the Sword Dark! Dark! Dark! 

Over moor and mountain hath passed the Hallow's Eve sign.” 

Within seconds of his voice dying on the night air, a swarm of creatures burst from the forest. Marianne gasped putting her hands over her mouth as she watched the goblins and other night fey burst from the Dark Forest like a swarm. They were all in the air, riding bats, dragonflies and numerous other flying creatures, the moonlight causing their eyes to glow eerily as they streamed past the figure that had called them out. 

The revelry flew higher into the air and streamed away like smoke on the breeze. The creature that had called them forth floated on the air, his wings moving slowly while he watched the Hunt move past him and beyond until they were lost to sight in the darkness of the night. 

The figure stayed there for a long moment before he headed toward her tree. Marianne choked on a gasp. He was coming straight at her!! 

She moved swiftly trying to hide herself as best she could in the short time that she had before the creature landed on a branch. She found a hiding spot behind some leaves that had yet to fall from a branch on this tree. 

He dropped down to sit, his long thin legs dangling off the edge of a branch. He carefully set the staff down along the branch then leaned back on his hands letting out a breath as if he had been holding it this whole time. 

Marianne swallowed down her panic. This close, she could see that the goblin was rather handsome, his features just as sharp as she thought, but there was something about the set of his mouth, the line of his prickly jaw, the sharpness of his nose that she found compelling. She didn't realize she had moved until the goblin grabbed his staff and had it pointing in her direction. 

“Who's there?” 

His voice was warm, a little gravelly with an interesting accent. Marianne was scared stiff; she didn't move though her heart was beating loud enough that she would swear he had to hear it. 

He didn't move, his eyes narrowed. “Donnae make me come in there—I will not be merciful,” his voice, though tantalizing to her ears, held a dangerous edge. 

Marianne stepped out, her hands up wishing she had brought a dagger or something with her. The goblin growled. 

“What's a fairy doing here on all Hallow's Eve? Donnae ye know it's bad for fairies? The Hunt might take you away?” 

Marianne swallowed. “I...I wanted to see if it was real.” 

The goblin snarled out an, “Aye, it's real. You better leave before they come back.” 

Marianne stood there, her eyes focused on the moon, then her mouth started to work before her brain. “Why didn't you go with them?” 

The goblin sneered. “I don't like parties.” 

Marianne blinked. This was not the answer she expected, not by a long shot. 

“A party doesn't sound ominous at all.” 

The goblin growled. “Go home fairy.” 

Marianne put her hands behind her back. “Why don't you like parties?” 

The goblin glared at her. “Are ye stupid or just stubborn?” 

Marianne narrowed her eyes. “Don't call me stupid again or I'm going to sock you in the mouth.” 

The goblin laughed at her words. “Tough girl, aren't you?” He relaxed then and took his seat again, leaning his staff back against the tree. 

“If you must know, I don't like being stared at...” the goblin muttered. 

“Why would they stare?” Marianne took a chance and sat down next to him. The goblin gave her a curious look, as if he was shocked she would get this close to him, but he continued. “I'm just so different is all...” 

“Oh.” Marianne swung her legs. “I didn't get a good look, but you don't look like the other goblins.” 

The goblin snorted. 

They were both quiet. They swung their legs together while they stared out into the night. 

Marianne took a breath, then spoke softly. “My name is Marianne.” 

The goblin turned to look at her...he really was quite handsome she thought. “Bog,” he muttered. 

She smiled at him. “Nice to meet you, Bog.” 

He gave her a shy smile and ran a hand along the back of his neck. “Nice to met you too, Marianne.” 

After that they sat in companionable silence until Marianne shifted closer. The wind cut through her coat and chilled her to the bones. 

Bog put his arm up. “Come here—goblins can take the cold better. We are very hot blooded.” 

Marianne surprised him when she didn't hesitate to snuggle under his arm. He wrapped it around her as she whispered. “You are warm!” She didn't see the hot blush that blossomed on his cheeks. 

They were quiet again for a few moments when Bog muttered. “It's nice to meet you by the way.” 

Marianne laid her head against his chest. “Nice to meet you too. Happy Hallow's Eve.” 

Bog smiled without looking down at her. “Same to you Marianne.”


	11. Hurt So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated : T

Bog checked his make up in the mirror. White-pale skin, his blue eyes were outlined in thick black eye-liner and he lips were painted black as well with black lipstick. As he looked at himself, his black hair messed up enough to make him look as if he had gotten his finger caught in a light socket, Bog had to laugh. At least being this ugly was good for something. It got him a job at this haunted house set-up for the next month and a half. 

He had just moved to town, jobless, friendless (though he had been pretty much friendless back in Scotland too), and penniless. This job had allowed him to pay rent on a small room and eat, at least until he found another job. 

“Well, time to put that ugly face of yours to work,” Bog muttered to himself in the mirror. He reached over picking the cape up off the chair and tied it over his tux before he grabbed his fake fangs, slipping them into his mouth as he hurried out the door. 

He was hurrying across the lot to the house when he saw Brutus, who was dressed up to look like a giant troll or something. Brutus grinned and waved. “Hey Count.” 

Bog rolled his eyes. “Hey Brutus. Did you happen to see where I'm scheduled?” 

Brutus nodded. “Yep, you're in the house again.” 

Bog sighed. “Figured as much.” 

Brutus shrugged. “Ya got a gift man. Not everyone is as good at scaring the customers as you are.” 

Bog laughed. “Yeah, well...Thanks Brutus.” 

Brutus nodded. “Oh hey, some of us are going out for drinks after we close. You wanna come?” 

Bog frowned. “Nah.” 

“Bog come on, you need to get out, make some friends—get a girlfriend.” Brutus gave Bog a disapproving look. 

“How many times we have to go over this? Ain't no woman going to look twice at me.” Bog frowned. 

Brutus sighed. “Ya gotta get out sometime, pal. Okay?” 

Bog waved him away, taking off at a jog toward the house to see where he would be set up tonight. 

* 

Marianne took a deep and annoyed breath. She didn't want to be the third wheel, but here she was, tagging along behind Dawn, her little sister, and Sunny, her sister's boyfriend. They had refused to take no for an answer about going out to a haunted house tonight. Marianne just wasn't in the mood. 

She hadn't been in the mood for the last month for going out at all, except to go to the gym and beat bags that she imagined were Roland's head, her ex-boyfriend. 

As they walked up to the attraction, Marianne had to concede that it looked as good as her sister had said it did, although Marianne didn't scare easily. Which was one of the reasons she usually didn't like going to these things—they were cheaply done, overpriced and boring. 

But Dawn and Sunny were excited to go to this one. They had spent the last two days telling her stuff about it, how scary it was, how there was supposedly this one guy, dressed as a vampire or something that was suppose to be super scary! 

Marianne had rolled her eyes, but had agreed to go and thus, here she was, the third wheel. 

While they stood in line for their tickets, Marianne looked around. It wasn't badly done really and the house was huge! Far bigger than she had imagined it might be; three stories and apparently the walk-through included the whole house. The costumes weren't too bad either, from what she could see of the workers out here. But was she expecting to be scared? No. 

* 

The evening was going as it usually did. Bog would leap out close to the end of the tour and scare the crap out of the customers and then disappear quickly. Sometimes he said something, sometimes he just roared. Either way, he usually scared the hell out of the costumers. He wasn't sure if he should be “proud” of the fact he could scare people or upset because he was that hideous. 

Bog was going on break in the next half hour; he felt as if he needed a drink, but he would settle for a soda. It was getting a little hot in here despite the cooler temperatures outside. Just a few more scares and he could grab a cola. 

* 

Marianne had followed Dawn and Sunny though the exhibit, listening to her sister and Sunny scream at everything. That was her entertainment, the two of them flipping out at everything. The Haunted House tried to be scary, but so far nothing had made Marianne even jump. Eventually, Sunny and Dawn were jumping at things that weren't even there. It was downright hilarious! But soon they were coming to the last room, supposedly the scariest room of the whole house. 

* 

Bog heard the next group getting ready to enter the last room, his room. He had to put a hand over his mouth. This group sounded to be particularly scared from their trip through the house so far. He heard them yell in the preceding room where there really wasn't much. That room mostly consisted of a few minor animatronic displays. He got himself ready to make the jump into the room and give them the best scare of their lives. 

* 

Marianne sighed as Dawn pushed her forward. “Please Marianne!! You go first!” 

Marianne laughed. “Fine, but you owe me onion rings after this.” 

“Deal! This final room is supposed to be the worst!” Dawn had herself practically wrapped around Sunny like a scarf. Sunny was holding onto her, trying to keep his balance as he held onto his girlfriend, and his eyes were just as wide as Dawn's. To Marianne, they both looked utterly ridiculous. 

“Ugh, you two! Next year, no haunted houses!” She pointed her finger at them before she pushed through the black leather straps separating this room from the next. 

The room itself was done up to resemble the room of a castle, heavy dark stones, cobwebs, candlesticks, white shredded sheets, even a pretty convincing coffin. She was just about to turn around to tell her sister and Sunny to come on in, the room wasn't that bad, when a figure jumped out from the darkest corner. 

Bog didn't even get a chance to make a sound. He leapt out and the woman...he thought it was a young woman...screamed bloody murder and suddenly a fist shot out hitting him square in the face accompanied by the loud sound of a crack, a burst of blood, and a flash of stars across his vision. 

Bog was hit so hard that he was stunned for a moment, stumbling backwards into the coffin, knocking the whole display down and him with it. Bog landed in a heap on the floor, his long limbs splayed out in what he would later realize was a comical landing. 

He gasped at the suddenly blossoming of pain as blood soaked the front of his costume. He grabbed his nose with a loud groan. 

“OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!!!” Marianne was shaking her fist in pain from the impact, but that was when she realized what she had done. She saw the very tall man stumble away from her and crash into the coffin display, going down on his ass. 

There was so much blood! And she knew it wasn't part of the theatrics! 

Marianne rushed over to drop to her knees beside the man. “Oh my god—I am so sorry!!!” 

The guy glanced at her. His eyes were lined in black, and right now they were bloodshot, but she noticed how intensely blue they were. 

“You fucking hit me!!” he said in a very stuffy voice. 

Marianne reached up to move his hand. “Here, let me see.” 

Bog scowled, but scowling hurt like a son-of-a-bitch and so did fighting with her, so he let her move his hand. 

Marianne winced. “Oh yeah, it's broken.” 

She realized Dawn and Sunny had come into the room. 

“OH MY GOD MARIANNE—WHAT DID YOU DO?!” Dawn yelled. 

Marianne turned around. “Go get someone!” 

Marianne turned back to the guy she had punched. The bruising around his eyes was already starting to show up even in the dim light. “Let me take you to the hospital.” 

She helped him get to his feet. Bog almost refused, but he knew he couldn't drive. 

“Fine. Thanks.” 

Within a few minutes Marianne had the guy in her front seat, his head tilted back, but the nose was still bleeding pretty badly. They had wads of blood-soaked tissues around his nose which the guy was holding in place. Marianne had to push the seat all the way back to fit his long legs into her car. 

Dawn and Sunny climbed into the backseat. 

Dawn leaned forward. “Hi, I'm Dawn, this guy back here is my boyfriend and the tough girl here, who broke your nose, is my sister Marianne.” 

Marianne whined. “Sorry.” 

The guy's blue eyes slid sideways. “Bog.” 

“Bob?” Dawn leaned forward. 

“Bog, maw nane id Bog” The man winced in pain. The swelling of his nose made speaking more difficult. 

Dawn looked at Marianne who muttered, “His name is Bog.” 

Marianne glanced at him for confirmation and Bog gave her a thumbs up. 

“Wow, that is such a weird name.” Dawn smiled. 

Marianne took a swat at her sister. “DAWN! That's rude!” 

Dawn managed to yank herself out of the way before her sister got her. “Sorry! Sorry Bog.” 

Bog made another thumbs up. 

Marianne smiled at him. “You're nicer than me.” 

Bog shrugged. 

* 

Later in the emergency room, Bog allowed Marianne to stay with him. When asked if she was his wife he just gave a thumbs up. Marianne was surprised, but she figured it was because she knew what had happened, being that she was the one that hit him. He held her hand while the doctors prodded at his nose making him hiss in pain. He held her hand again while they were resetting of the bone in his nose. 

Bog squeezed her fingers, muttering when they set the nose. 

“Fuck! Fucking! FUCKERY! Fucker!” 

The local anesthetics that the doctor had administered had done little to reduce Bog's pain level. 

“Okay, Mr. King. You need to see your doctor in the next ten days at the most. But it looks like there is no serious damage. We are going to prescribe you some painkillers. Can your wife drive you home?” 

Marianne nodded. “Oh yes, I drove him here so that's no problem.” 

“Okay, Mrs. King. I want you to watch him for the next twenty-four hours. If the bleeding starts again or there is drainage of a clear fluid I want you to bring him in right away. Okay?” 

Marianne nodded. 

“Alright. I should have you discharged in the next few minutes Mr. and Mrs. King.” 

The doctor shook Bog's hand and then Marianne's. 

Bog sighed laying back in the hospital bed. He was talking a little easier now, but he looked terrible; both his eyes were black underneath and swollen as was his patched up nose. A splint had been placed on it with bandages. 

When they were alone Marianne sighed. 

“Sorry.” 

Bog chuckled painfully. “You said that already.” 

“I know but, damn. I mean, you scared the shit out of me!” 

Bog rolled his eyes. “That's my job.” 

Marianne rocked on her feet and then whispered. “You're really good at it.” 

Bog looked up at her from the hospital bed. “Thanks. I think.” 

Marianne chewed her bottom lip. “No one can scare me usually.” 

Bog smiled. “I guess I should be proud of being the first one. It's the face.” 

Marianne frowned. “You're face is fine.” 

Bog rolled his eyes. “I have no allusions about my looks, Marianne. I'm ugly—that's why I'm good at my job.” 

“No you're not. You're good because you have great timing.” 

They stared at one another and Marianne whispered. “You're not ugly at all.” 

Bog blushed glancing away. “Thanks.” 

Marianne smiled, blushing too. “Can I buy you...ah...breakfast?” 

Bog grinned. Marianne flushed. His smile was...fantastic even with his nose bandaged up, his eyes black and blue, there was definitely something about him... 

“Sure.” He said. 

Marianne grinned and took his hand, ready to continue playing his wife for the rest of the night.


	12. Witch On A Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated : T

Marianne was a witch with a mission and her mission was to destroy Roland Knight. It had been a year since their break up, since he broke her heart and it had taken her a year to heal and realize she didn't need the love of a man like that. 

Granted, she knew most of this was her fault. Not that she drove him to cheat or anything, that was all on him, but the fact that she had allowed herself to be blind to what kind of man he was, had always been, that she had closed her eyes to the fact that she had loved him more than he had ever loved her. For Roland, she was a meal ticket, a chance at something better...but he had never loved her. She allowed his behavior instead of realizing she was worth so much more than Roland. She deserved a guy who respected and loved her for her. Who adored her differences instead of making her feel as if she was never good enough. 

Well, tonight, Halloween night, a year ago from the night he cheated on her, this witch was going to show Roland that you didn't mess with a witch's feelings and expect to leave that particular situation unscathed. 

* 

Bog hated Halloween. It was Halloween night last year that he had caught his fiancee cheating on him with some blonde, handsome man who looked to have stepped right out of a magazine. Not only had she cheated on him, but she had turned around and told him it was his own fault. That if he hadn't been so ugly, she could have sucked it up and married him...she was only marrying him for his money as it was...but she just couldn't stomach looking at him any longer. He should use some of the money to get a better face. 

He was too hideous to be loved and unless he allowed a wife to have her flings, he was always going to be alone. 

Bog had been hurt before, but not like that... 

And now, a year later, he had to go to a costume party, a Halloween charity ball, where he knew she and that man were going to be in attendance too. He could have bowed out, made some excuse, but this was a company party, and as one of the company heads he was expected to be there. He had managed to avoid her for the last year, but he knew he couldn't do it forever. Tonight was a test, to see if his heart had healed, to see if he could be around her without feeling that old ache. He took a deep breath. He could do this...besides, it was for charity. 

Bog ran his fingers through his hair. He was sitting in his car and looked in the rear view mirror. The theme of the Halloween costume party were literary characters. Bog was dressed as Mr. Rochester from the novel Jane Eyre. He was dressed in a dark suit of the period, waist coat of dark brown, grey frock coat, with a dark grey silk puff tie at his neck. His hair was slicked back which he kept messing up with running his fingers through it. 

He sighed reaching over to pick up the top hat he had resting on the seat beside him. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. He had just come around the front of the car, heading toward the party, when a woman ran straight into his side. The woman let out a yelp, her arms cartwheeling as she stumbled backwards. Bog gasped, but was quick enough to reach out and grab her, yanking her back toward him. Marianne stumbled forward when the man grabbed her upper arms preventing her from falling backwards on her rear. When the man yanked her forward, her nose smashed against his chest...painfully. 

She snarled. She yanked herself away, a spell on her lips, but she stopped short and stared at the man before her. He looked as if he had stepped right out of a tragic Gothic novel, the brooding hero with a broken heart. She swallowed down the spell she was about to cast. 

“Are you alright? I'm so sorry, miss.” The man had the blue eyes of a robins eyes and the smile of a sinner . 

“Yes, ah I'm fine. Thank you.” She brushed herself off. She was wearing a long black dress that reminded Bog of the singer Stevie Nicks...part witch, part gypsy. He smiled. 

“Are you attending the party?” 

“Party?” she asked in a confused whisper. She looked toward the house. She hadn't been sure where Roland was exactly, just following the pull of a spell to find him. The tug of magic told her that the rat was right here, in that huge house. 

She turned back to the gorgeous man in front of her. “Yes, yes I was.” 

He smiled. “I'm Bog. Would you allow me the pleasure of escorting you to the door?” 

Marianne smiled. “I'm Marianne and sure, that would be nice.” 

* 

Bog knocked on the door, returning his hand over hers where it rested on his arm. This woman, Marianne, was stunning. He couldn't believe she was going to this party alone. Maybe she was meeting someone here. 

They were escorted in by a couple of people dressed like 17th century British soldiers who led them into a ballroom. On the way Bog stopped at the coat check, where he checked his hat in and conversed pleasantly with the young woman who was working, even giving her a generous tip. Marianne smiled watching him. He was rather sweet. Unlike Roland, who would have looked right through the young woman. Bog not only acknowledged her, he took the time to talk to her and pay her extra for her work. Marianne didn't realize the small crack in the protection she had constructed over her heart. 

They both stopped at the entrance to the ballroom. It was like stealing a glimpse of a magical library where the characters from classics were brought to life. There were characters from Jane Austin, Hemingway, and Stoker. Characters from Grimm's fairy tales mixed with the spirits from Shakespeare and the witches of Eastwick. It was a wonderful eclectic mix of costumes. Bog smiled before he glanced down at the woman on his arm. “I forgot to ask what character you were?” 

Marianne stumbled for a moment. “I'm a...Nymphadora Tonks.” She grinned. Bog tilted his head to study her for a moment before he smiled. “I love the Harry Potter books.” 

Marianne returned his smile. “Me too. Who are you?” 

“Oh...” He grinned. “Mr. Rochester from Jane Eyre.” 

Marianne grinned. “You look very handsome. You definitely have the Gothic hero vibe.” 

Bog laughed. “Thank you. Not sure about the hero part though. Ah...are you meeting someone here?” Bog glanced around the ballroom; there were many attractive men who could be waiting for this beauty beside him. 

Marianne smiled. “Ah...no, I'm not. Do you care if I hang around with you? I mean, unless you're here for someone yourself? I don't really know anyone here.” 

Bog blushed. “I don't really know too many people here either. I'm mostly attending because the money is going to charity. Are you sure you want to be seen with me?” 

Marianne was surprised. “Why wouldn't...” Her words trailed off as she saw Roland. He was walking across the ballroom, two drinks in his hand looking like he fucking owned the place. He was dressed like Robin Hood, a green hat cocked jauntily to the side. Marianne thought he looked more “Men in Tights” than the literary Robin Hood. 

Bog followed her gaze and froze. At the same moment, and in almost the same tone of disgust they both hissed. 

“Roland.” 

Marianne and Bog turned to stare at one another, again they spoke in unison. “You know him?” 

Marianne's mouth dropped open, then clamped shut. 

“Okay, hold on a moment. How do you know Roland?” 

Marianne placed a hand on Bog's chest, her brown eyes pierced him, dared him to move. Bog looked pale as he gazed down at her. “He...he was the man my fiancee had an affair with.” 

Marianne's eyes blazed. “He was my fiance, he cheated on me!” 

Bog looked confused, as did Marianne. They both turned back, their eyes followed across the ballroom. Roland's face was set with a bored expression as he sauntered over to an attractive woman dressed like Maid Marian, who sported an equally bored expression. 

Bog hissed when he saw her. “Sheila.” 

Marianne narrowed her eyes. “Is that your ex?” 

Bog nodded. Marianne growled. “That's the woman I caught him with...” 

Marianne grabbed Bog by the lapels of his coat and dragged him to a quiet corner where she pushed him up against the wall. 

Bog would have enjoyed this man-handling under different circumstances, say if she was really into him, but instead he was quiet and let himself be hauled into a dark corner and pressed against a wall. Marianne released his lapels and pressed her hands flat against his chest. 

“Alright, tell me everything.” 

Bog was confused, but he told her everything that happened, everything that Sheila had said to him. He spoke about the affair, going into detail about what Sheila had said and done when he confronted her, all of it. Slowly his words sunk in and Marianne felt her heart break all over again, but this time it was not over her own pain, but his pain. She could see in his beautiful eyes the pain he felt not just over the betrayal, but that her words had stung deeply creating a raw, unhealed wound. 

“Oh Bog. That was horrible.” Marianne reached up and lightly stroked his jaw. 

Bog didn't pull away from her touch. He simply shrugged. “Yes, well....she wasn't wrong I suppose.” 

“What do you mean?” Marianne gazed into his face and saw this man's soul laid bare in his eyes. That woman's words had hurt him to the quick. And what was worse, was that he clearly believed her words. Marianne took his hands in hers. Roland had hurt her, made her feel useless and unloved, but she had fought past it. But this tender-hearted man was still suffering. 

“You know what I see? I see a very handsome man, with a lot of love to give. You are more than your money. Don't let that selfish, wretched woman know she hurt you.” 

Bog smiled. He reached down, one of his large hands tenderly cupped the side of her face. His touch burned her, not just her flesh, but down to her very soul. His words were spoken softly. “I see a tough, beautiful woman who doesn't need a man like Roland in her life. She needs a friend and a partner.” 

Marianne blushed. “Bog, would you like to dance with me?” Suddenly her magical revenge was evaporating as her focus switched to the man who had escorted her into this party. 

Bog blushed again. “I would love to dance with you.” 

* 

They walked hand in hand to where people had just started to dance to the music. The live orchestra started to play Dmitri Shostakovich's Waltz No 2-00. Bog bowed to Marianne and she lifted her skirts in a curtsy. He grinned at her and his blue eyes twinkled in the lights cast down from the chandelier. He took her hand in his, gently placing her other hand on his shoulder. Then they stepped out onto the dance floor, launching easily into a waltz that flowed with the music. The waltz sent them dancing in a circle. For this moment, everyone around them was forgotten. 

Marianne's magic stirred to life. The magic burned in her in chest as she gazed up into Bog's blue, blue eyes. It was as if the magic was trying to tell her something as she stared at Bog. He smiled down at her, that smile that she could easily see turned wicked and playful in a game of passion. She bit down on her bottom lip her, gaze unable to move from his face. She felt her cheeks burn with blood rushing to them. 

Bog felt enchanted. Marianne was simply the most beautiful woman he had ever met, though he had only known her a short time—less than an hour—she was genuinely sweet. They also shared an understanding of heartache. He would love the opportunity to get to know her better. 

They moved in their energetic circle with grace, but then the waltz came to an end. Suddenly the music made an abrupt change, the first strings of “Time Warp” started to play. 

Bog laughed as Marianne grabbed his hands when he started to leave the dance floor. 

“No! Come on, let's keep dancing Bog!” 

Bog frowned. “I don't know that I can do this kind of dance. I'm an awkward dancer.” 

Marianne gave him a smile that sent his heart fluttering. “I'll teach you.” 

She took a hold of Bog's hips, demonstrating how to thrust them, how to move his knees until she had him moving along side her. Bog was naturally graceful and sexy without trying. They laughed along with everyone else doing the Time Warp, jumping to the left, then right. Marianne couldn't keep her eyes off of Bog. He had the most contagious smile, and he was so damn sexy!! 

Marianne and Bog started lip syncing the lyrics while they danced. Marianne grabbed Bog around the waist grinning wickedly as he mouthed. 

“It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me. 

So you can't see me, no, not at all. 

In another dimension, with 

voyeuristic intention,” 

She rolled her hips against his while she lip-synced. Bog laughed and smiled, but her rubbing herself against him was very...distracting. 

He took a chance and grabbed her rear, pulling her up against him. Her smile turned just the slightest bit more lustful when he lip-synced in return. 

“With a bit of a mind flip.” 

Marianne released his waist to run her hands up his chest, her tongue ran over her upper lip as she mouthed. 

“You're into the time slip.” 

Bog squeezed her back side, his eyes on her lips while he sang back. 

“And nothing can ever be the same.” 

Her arms went around his neck as Marianne leaned against him. 

“You're spaced out on sensation.” 

Bog suddenly let go of her backside. He reached up, grabbed one of her hands and swung her out from him then spun her back against him as he actually sang in his own voice. 

“Like you're under sedation!” 

Marianne heard his voice under the music and it was the sexiest thing she had heard in her entire life. He rolled the word sedation with just enough of a growl to have her body hot and bothered. 

They continued dancing, adding in their own moves, singing the words together. They had a blast, without a care in the world. The party had shrunk down for them, their focus on each other; no one else existed. 

Marianne at one point swung Bog around. Both of them laughed as she wrapped her arms around his waist and tugged him against her again. She gazed up at him. He smiled at her, a relaxed, playful and sexy smile that made her want to kiss him. She stood on her tiptoes and Bog's hands gently moved to embrace her, one on her back while the other hand cradled the back of her head. 

Bog didn't know where the courage came from, but he leaned down to her. Marianne could feel the tingle of her magic reach out to him. Not compelling him just touching him, giving him the opportunity, perhaps the courage to do what came to his mind. 

Just when she thought she would feel those lips against hers, the moment shattered like glass at the clearing of someone's throat and... “Hey there, Buttercup.” 

Marianne jerked away from Bog, the moment gone. She turned around and saw Roland; he stood there with a wide grin on his lips. 

“Care if I cut in?” He directed the question at Bog. Bog frowned, glanced at Marianne, then hissed, “It's up to the lady.” 

Marianne, with her magic burning on her skin, had the urge to lash out and make him feel as small and worthless as he had made her feel. The urge was so strong she almost, almost gave in, but instead she simply narrowed her eyes. The revenge that she had come here for was slowly burning away...Bog had caused her anger to melt as she realized she might have a second chance at love. 

“No. The lady does mind,” Marianne snarled. “Roland, go away before I do something to you I can't or won't undo.” 

Roland snorted. “Oh, you're talking about your witch shit again is it?” He turned his attention to Bog.”So you're the new guy. She tell you about her “magic?” He waved his hands up about his head, crossing his eyes. The sarcasm in Roland's voice had a physical presence. The way it rolled over Bog left him feeling dirty. 

Marianne hissed. “Roland!” 

Bog took Marianne's hand and kissed her knuckles. “She has told me many things. But unlike you, I have kept her trust.” 

Roland sneered at Bog, then, as he gazed at Bog, his eyes popped open wide. “Hey, I know you! You're Sheila's old guy, the one with the big bucks, eh? But were too ugly to marry. I see you decided to go for the pocket book too Marianne. Makes you feel pretty stupid after what you did to me. Learned your lesson?” 

Marianne had her hands balled into tight fists in an effort to keep a hold of her magic, but the urge to lash out and turn him into a frog was pretty damn strong. 

Roland opened his mouth to make another comment when Sheila strolled up beside him. 

“Who's this Roland?” She was holding a glass of punch which she used to point at Marianne. 

Sheila's eyes turned and she took a step back in shock. “Bog! What are you doing here? 

Roland grinned. “He's uglier than you said!” 

Sheila laughed, taking a sip of her punch. “Told ya. Hey Bog, found another girl after your money, willing to put up with that face?” 

Bog pressed his lips together. He was not going to stoop to her level for himself, but if she said anything to Marianne he might just have to forget his 'not hit a lady' rule. 

Marianne, on the other hand, was about to lose control of her magic. 

Sheila sneered at Marianne. “Though I have to say, you're no catch either. “ She turned to Roland. 

“Well you definitely upgraded baby.” 

Roland gave her a sick smile which told Marianne that he was quickly growing bored with Sheila. Right then and there, Marianne decided to curse them both...she had to, didn't she? But not a life-time curse, this one was just going to be long enough to give them a chance to “Think”. She smiled slowly. This curse would last for the next twenty-four hours—Roland and Sheila would be cursed to hear each others every thought. 

Bog snarled. “You'll not insult my date Sheila. She is not only physically more beautiful than you ever were, but she is a kinder person, a person who would never hurt another person just for the sake of hurting them...unlike you.” 

And just like that the curse that Marianne was about to cast died on her lips. 

She looked at Bog, who put his arm around her shoulders. “Enjoy the party,” Bog said softly before he turned them both around and walked away. 

Marianne glanced over her shoulder to see Roland and Sheila roll their eyes and walk away. 

Bog led her outside onto a small deck on this side of the house that looked out on a small garden, though there were no flowers blooming in late October. 

Once they were outside Bog grabbed the railing of the deck and squeezed it. Marianne could see the tension race up his arms to his shoulders. His head dropped down with his eyes screwed shut. Marianne stepped closer putting her arm around his waist. 

“You okay?” she asked softly. 

Bog started to laugh. Marianne frowned leaning down to try to get a look at his face. Laughing was not the reaction she was expecting. 

“Bog?” She ran her hand down his back in a soothing gesture. He push away from the railing and leaned against it surprising Marianne by tugging her into the circle of his arms while he continued to laugh. 

“Bog what is so funny?” Marianne was becoming concerned. 

“Them! Did you get load of them? I mean those two clearly are unhappy with the fact they ended up together. It's the best revenge. And despite all their name calling they are jealous of the relationship they think we have, couldn't you tell?” 

Bog smiled down at her and Marianne was momentarily struck mute. God, he was gorgeous when he smiled. He grinned at her. “I think we got our revenge just by them ending up with each other.” 

Marianne laughed. “You're right. There is nothing we could do that's worse than that.” 

Bog laughed again, his blue eyes bright and beautiful. Marianne looked up at him then jumped up, wrapping her arms around him and kissed him. 

At first Bog didn't react; he simply stared at her. But then he pulled her closer against him angling his mouth over hers for a deeper kiss practically lifting her up off the deck. 

Marianne smiled. She could discuss the witch-thing with him later.


	13. A Cup of Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated T

The four of them stood there looking at the house. It was huge—actually huge was an understatement. It resembled nothing short of a small castle. 

Dawn cringed. “I really don't think this is a good idea.” 

Her boyfriend nodded his agreement. “I mean, there are a lot of other things we could do on Halloween that are...you know...legal.” 

Roland snorted. “Bunch of cowards.” 

Marianne elbowed Roland in the side hard. “You need to shut up.” 

Roland gave her a hurt look. “Gosh Marianne, you ever going to forgive me?” 

Marianne shot him a look that should have killed him. “No, I'm not. You're only here because you're Sunny's second cousin, otherwise I wouldn't let you within two inches of me.” 

Roland pouted, but turned back toward the house. “Rumor has it that back in the Victorian period Bogard King had this house built to woo the woman he loved. But the day he proposed to her, ring and house, the whole package...she refused him. Told him she didn't want anything to do with him. Apparently he was really hideous so I don't really blame her. Who wants to marry an ugly person?” 

Marianne shot Roland another murderous look, but he was too wrapped up in his story to notice. 

“Anyway, the dude went on a drinking binge and started wandering the streets at night. Some say he was hoping that someone would kill him or he would die. He supposedly got attacked on one of these nights. Someone tried to slice his throat open, ear to ear.” 

Roland gleefully demonstrated by running his finger slowly across his neck from earlobe to earlobe to the dismay of Sunny and Dawn. 

“Anyway, he manged to drag himself home, only to bleed to death inside the house. It's been empty ever since...he supposedly put a curse on the house and all who tried to live here. His ghost haunts the house now. The curse states that love will never exist within its walls. And now—any couples who enter are doomed to die!” 

Roland waggled his fingers. “OOOoooo!!” 

Marianne scoffed at Roland. “Well, that means you and I are safe.” 

Roland sighed. “Whatever. Anyway come on. It's supposedly abandoned, so let's go take a look.” 

Dawn shivered. “I would rather go to a haunted house...like a fake one.” 

Sunny nodded. “Me too.” 

Roland made a face. “Chickens.” 

Marianne sneered. “Well if you're so brave Roland, lead the way.” 

Roland opened his mouth to say something, but instead he clamped his jaws tight giving Marianne a dirty look and started up the walkway. 

Marianne turned and glared at Sunny. “I serious cannot believe you invited him with us tonight.” 

Sunny held his hands up. “Hey, I didn't invite him, he invited himself. You know how he is, won't take no for an answer.” 

Marianne sighed, drooping her shoulders. “Sorry Sunny. I know. Maybe I can scare him off?” She looked toward the house. Roland was creeping up the walk way slowly, jumping at every little sound or brush of breeze against his skin. 

She smiled bigger. “Oh yeah. I can get rid of him. 

* 

Inside the house, Bogard King watched the four humans staring at his house. Over the years he had run off so many humans who had come to see if the house on Dark Forest Lane was truly haunted. So many in fact that scaring them away had become boringly routine. The humans would sneak into the “haunted” house, whispering and creeping around doing half the job of scaring themselves before he even arrived. 

He would let them roam the house until they were ready to bolt if they saw a mouse, then he would scare the living hell out of them, occasionally grabbing one and feeding. Not enough to kill, but enough that they would wobble out of his home and sleep so deeply that the next morning they were never sure what exactly had happened. 

Fine, Bog thought with a resigned sigh. Let them come. Halloween was always a nice respite from his endless years alone in self exile in this house. The only time he left was long enough to hunt and then return. At least on Halloween he didn't have to go out at all. It was as if dinner arrived special delivery. He would never admit it to himself, but he also enjoyed the brief company. The heat of the living, their voices, their life....for those few hours his cold lonely existence had life in it. 

* 

When Marianne and Roland stepped onto the front porch, it was Marianne who reached for the door knob. She was surprised to find that the door opened easily; the ancient stained glass oak door swung open slowly with only the barest of creaks. Marianne thought the door opening so easily was strange. Even if the house was abandoned, she expected it to be locked up tight. 

As Marianne opened the door she held it open for Roland who stood there staring. “Ah...ladies first.” 

Marianne rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” She stepped in first. 

The inside was nearly pitch black. Marianne walked into the front room and stood in the darkness for a moment to let her eyes adjust. Once she was accustomed to the darkness, she realized that the moon's light was coming through the windows casting a silvery glow on everything. Marianne realized that the place was fully furnished, though none of the items were clean. There were cobwebs and layers upon layers of dust throughout the room. But what she found odder still was that there was a chair, a Gothic Revival style setee that was clean, with a matching walnut table beside it. Now that was strange, where everything else was covered in dust, those two pieces of furniture positioned near the picture window were clean. Her heart began hammering. This wasn't just sneaking into an abandoned house, this was turning into trespassing. 

She turned around, but Roland had already stepped in behind her. 

She hissed. “I think this isn't abandoned—I think someone actually lives here Roland.” 

Roland stepped in making a rude noise. “Marianne please, you know a house can still be furnished even if abandoned.” 

He looked around. “Hell some of this stuff might be worth a pretty penny from some antiquity dealer. All this money just sitting here going to waste.” 

“Roland, if you take anything in here I swear...” Marianne glared as she left her thought unspoken, but clear in meaning with her expression and tone. 

“Fine, geez Marianne I swear, I thought you used to be more fun.” Roland walked in over next to her looking around as he did so. 

“I'm still fun, just no longer stupid.” Marianne stomped off. 

Roland made a face at her back. 

Marianne thought the house was beautifully decorated even if it did look as if a Halloween store and a Goth club got together to do the decorating. Whoever had decorated the house sure did love the pointed arches ,trefoil and quatrefoil shapes—and even gargoyles! 

Marianne heard Roland behind her. “You know something weird, there are no mirrors in here.” 

Marianne snorted. “Not everyone needs to look at themselves 24/7 Roland.” 

Roland mocked Marianne behind her back making the most ridiculous face he could think of. 

“Not everyone needs a mirror..nah nah nah...” 

* 

Bog willed the shadows to wrap around him like a cloak, keeping him from view. As soon as he had sensed the two humans enter his home, Bog had awoken from his “day” dreaming. He had been thinking of his past, when he was still alive. He would never admit it, but he missed the sun. 

He had felt the intruders as soon as they had stepped over the threshold and had immediately found them, carefully keeping himself hidden from them. As he watched the two humans move through his home, Bog sneered a little. The blonde male bothered him a great deal. There was something about him that made Bog want to rip his throat out. But the woman—she was interesting. 

As she approached the corner where Bog remained hidden in the shadows, he saw that she had a wildness about her, a fire in her amber eyes. It was as if she were a fey creature, held in check by something unnatural, but no restraints could hold her for long. She was fire and light, wild and free. She was a creature that would not be tamed, and the things around her only held her to this plane of existence by the tiniest of threads. 

Bog studied her, his old, dead heart hammering hard in his chest. Her hair was just as wild as her eyes, short and spiked around her head, making her seem as if at any moment the wind would pick her up and carry her away on enchanted currents. 

Bog tore his eyes away from her. He felt...ashamed of watching her like this...as if he were a voyeur... even if this was his house. Bog moved his shadows along the walls of his home, following the two invaders. The moonlight coming into the house allowed his shadows to move freely, to dance across the surface of the walls following close behind the two humans. 

* 

Marianne walked carefully, doing her best to avoid making a sound. She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. It was a chilly night and she wore a jacket, but these shivers had nothing to do with the cold. There was something about this house, the atmosphere of the place, that had her on edge. Her eyes had immediately been drawn to the deep shadows of one particular corner. When she had approached the shadowy area, she had felt...something. She wasn't sure what it was, but it radiated cold and the animal part of her brain told her to run. She fought the urge and continued up the stairs. She reached out with her hand letting it slid along the maple railing. 

Roland was close behind her. She could almost hear the chattering of his teeth. He was so close on her heels that the urge to elbow him in the gut was almost overpowering. 

She nearly did elbow him when he suddenly grabbed her shoulder. 

Roland jumped. “Did you see that?” 

Marianne turned around to glare at Roland. “Did I see what?” 

“I thought I saw something move.” Roland cringed glancing around. 

“I didn't see anything.” Marianne kept moving up the stairs jerking her shoulder out of his grasp. 

“Maybe we should go...you know...just to play it safe.” Roland saw movement from the corner of his eye and turned swiftly. 

Marianne sighed and decided the best thing for her to do was ignore him. She continued slowly up the stairs. The light of the moon highlighted several large paintings along the landing. She stopped to look at one particular painting. She tilted her head slightly, thinking the man who was the subject of the picture was handsome. Not what most women would find attractive...that was usually Roland...but something about this man drew her attention. She loved the clothing, very Lord Byron and romantic. His hair was dark, his expression brooding, but she could tell that the painted mouth would form a gorgeous smile if he was given a reason to smile. His nose was sharp, hawk-like, but his eyes, those were the eyes of a poet, of a man who felt things deeply. 

Marianne stared at the portrait, wondering who this man had been. After a few more seconds of staring, she shook her head, thinking it was a shame that she would never get to meet the man depicted there and continued up the stairs. 

* 

Bog smiled and blushed as he watched the woman. She had stopped to stare at his painting. It was completed weeks before his death and rebirth. He and the painting continued to be ageless. 

Bog followed behind the two, but his attention was focused on the woman. She was tough—he liked that. She was beautiful, brave and didn't suffer fools if her treatment of the other human was any indication. As he watched her, he was sure she had seen the unnatural way his shadows moved when she first entered. He could have sworn she had seen him, but if she did she had not reacted. She kept her fear under control, unlike her fellow trespasser, as she led the way deeper into his home. He liked that a great deal, a woman with confidence. 

Bog moved closer to her. She shivered as the winter chill of his presence rolled over her, but she kept going. He smiled wider, knowing that if anyone could see him, they would see his fangs revealed. She was a tough girl, brave and foolhardy and completely beautiful. 

* 

Roland chased after Marianne trying to grab her hand. “Hey come on, this isn't fun anymore Marianne. I'm really getting creeped out!” 

Marianne turned on him. “Roland, fine, go. I don't need you here.” 

She finally arrived at the head of the stairs with a path leading off to the left and another to the right. Roland stood on the stairs behind her, stuck in the middle between the creeping shadows and Marianne. Bog decided this was a perfect time to scare the coward who had accompanied the beautiful young woman. 

* 

Roland had just decided to leave Marianne to do whatever she wanted, turning around to head back down the stairs, when a shadow fell over him that chilled him to the bone. Roland gasped and his mouth worked up and down without a sound as he looked into the eyes of a demon! Blue, fiery eyes set in the face of a monster!! 

Roland started to scream, only having enough time to take in a breath before the creature fell on him. 

Bog held Roland in a chilling grip; his long gnarled fingers had a grip like iron and the nails of each hand were long and deadly. Bog held the man in a painful grip as his nails dug through Roland's clothing. The young man was unable to scream; he was only able to move his mouth silently, his eyes so wide they seemed in danger of falling out. The smile that spread across Bog lips terrified the human even more. Bog's lips pulled back to show his elongated canine teeth to the man before him. At the sight of the teeth, Roland finally found his voice and let out a high pitched squeal. 

* 

Marianne had just stopped at the top of the stairs when she heard something. It had sounded like the gentle rustle of clothing. She wasn't sure and stopped, tilting her head to try to determine what the sound was, and where was it coming from. She turned around to ask Roland if he had heard something too. As she turned to face Roland, he let out a high pitched scream that could have shattered glass. Marianne covered her ears with a wince. 

Bog took a stumbling step back. The sound that came out of his man was so loud that he would not have been ashamed to say he was...scared? Put off? Either way, the vampire stepped back to let go of the now shrieking creature. The expression on Bog's face could only be described as disgust. 

Marianne saw the tall figure standing in front of Roland. Slender, markedly tall and pale with hair like ink. The rest of his features were cast in shadow, but there was no mistaking those particular features—she had just seen them in the portrait on the stairs! 

“Who are you?!” she gasped. Marianne instantly forgot about the squealing Roland, her full attention on the impossible man before her. Roland had dropped to his knees and elbows, his hands over his head as he gibbered, “Please doesn't eat me, please don't eat me! Eat her! Eat her!” 

The tall man stepped around Roland, his tall, dark figure hiding the coward behind him as he moved closer to her. 

“I should be asking who are you?! You invade me house in the middle of the night and dare to question me!” 

Marianne gasped. Damn it, she knew someone had to live here after she saw the chair. Marianne put her hands up. “Look, I'm sorry, but ah...I'm assuming you know the the stories about your house being haunted and abandoned. We just thought....” 

The figure interrupted her. “You just thought you would come to find the ghost?” 

Marianne nodded mutely. 

“Well, as you can see there are no ghosts dwelling here. I am the only ghost within these walls.” 

The figure seemed to become taller if that were possible. 

Marianne stepped closer, trying to get a better look at his face. The man seemed to sense this and stepped further into the shadows. Moonlight streaming through the windows highlighted his mouth only. She could see a long pointed chin, strong jaw and a kissable set of lips...whoa...step back there brain, no lip lusting. Marianne tried to push that thought down to the black depths of her mind, though the thought decided to stay floating on the surface. But there was no mistaking that mouth. It was the same man from the portrait...or ancestor...be realistic Marianne, she thought to herself. 

“I'm Marianne and I'm sorry for this.” Marianne narrowed her eyes and put her hand out to the shadow man. 

Bog stared at her hand for a long time. Marianne was determined to make him shake her hand, so she kept it out. Bog finally reached out and took her hand. 

His palm was icy cold and ghostly pale. The fingers were long with gnarled knuckles, long fingernails, resembling claws more than nails. 

“Bogard King,” he uttered quietly, his accent slightly thicker at the stating of his name. 

Marianne frowned. “You're named after the ghost?” 

As soon as she said it, she realized that sounded a little bit rude, but the man frowned for a moment before he smiled. Boy did that smile cause all her lady parts to come to attention. She knew it from looking at that portrait, he had a mouth meant for smiling. 

For a moment, Marianne's thoughts were distracted by the idea of kissing him...what would kissing him be like? And why did she suddenly have no control over the random lust filled thoughts running through her mind?! But then his voice added fuel to the fire that his lips had started. 

“I am the ghost,” he hissed angrily. 

Roland, who had flopped on his side awkwardly on a step, held himself in a fetal position now and made a whimper. 

Marianne rolled her eyes. “God Roland, get up!” 

Roland continued to make little whimpering noises, his hands over his head trying to make himself as small as possible. Marianne glared at him, then turned her eyes back to Bogard. “I think he thinks you're a bear. If you think he's dead, you'll leave him alone.” 

Bogard snorted. “If he was dead, I would leave him alone true, but only because then he would not be worth my time. Though as he is now I don't think he is worth my time anyway..” 

Marianne couldn't stifle the snort of laughter. She decide to ignore Roland and turn her full attention back to this strange, intriguing man. 

“I saw a portrait on the landing,” Marianne said, gauging his reaction closely. “It looks a great deal like you.” Marianne glanced in the direction of the painting and then back at him. 

Bog sighed. “Aye, that's me.” He had decided, she seemed intelligent, tough and willing to accept the unacceptable, so why not simply tell her the truth? If she reacted poorly, he had options. 

He had never told anyone what he was and many that knew did not live long enough to share their knowledge...but this woman....was an anomaly. He had no desire to kill her though the thought of tasting her blood on his tongue while making love to her did flit through his mind startling him. 

“I am a vampire.” He just decided to go the blunt route and see how she reacted. 

Marianne stared at him. She didn't say anything for several long moments. “A vampire?” 

He nodded standing to his full height just before he stepped fully into the moon's light, letting his shadows melt away from him. 

Marianne gasped. It was him...from the portrait...there was no denying it was him. And he said he was a vampire. She narrowed her eyes at him. Bog blinked, sensing some disbelief on her part, so he pulled back his lip with a finger showing her the fangs. 

Marianne, having learned this lesson from Roland, walked closer to Bog and reached up to touch the fang. It felt pretty real. “You know people can get implants nowadays.” 

Bog looked annoyed. “Really?” 

He frowned in thought. He had never, in his long life had to convince someone of what he was...it was usually taken at face value. 

“Alright, how about this?” With that Bog began to rise off the steps until he was floating several inches up. 

Marianne narrowed her eyes while Bog looked down at her. 

“Could be wires,” she reasoned. 

Bog rolled his eyes. The tall, elegant, frightening vampire sighed with exasperation. With that he changed; one moment there was a tall, pale man standing (or floating) before her, then the next she was confronted by a bat. A rather cute bat as far as bats went. 

Marianne gasped, grabbing onto the rail as a wave of dizziness rolled over her, both from the startlement of watching Bogard King turn into a bat, but also because he landed on her outstretched hand when she hesitantly put it out to him. 

She swallowed and in her nervousness she muttered. “You're an adorable bat.” 

If bats could snort in annoyance, this one did and in a strange dizzying moment again, Bogard was standing before her. 

“Convinced now?” He smiled, his fanged grin somehow both frightening and attractive at the same time. 

Marianne groaned. “Shit! Why did you tell me??!!! Are you going to have to kill me now?” 

Bogard frowned. “What would be the point of telling you only to turn around and kill you? Seems simply killing you as soon as you walked in would have been much more effective.” 

Marianne snorted with a careful look up at him. “I suppose so.” 

She held his gaze. “So what do we do now?” 

The vampire smiled. 

“Would you like a cup of tea?”


	14. The First Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M

Her ancient heart beat hard inside her chest when she saw him. Tall, elegant, his features sharp, and his expression hard, but those eyes...those blue eyes were like a cloudless sky. His eyes held his heart and soul. 

Marianne sighed. Why did he have to be the enemy? 

Marianne crawled swiftly up the branch of the tree in which she had been waiting. Her heart beat a few more times before she performed a graceful leap, adding a somersault before landing on the ground silently. She was dressed all in tight fitting black, her brown hair cut short and wild. By the standards of the time, she looked beautiful and deadly, a creature of legend. As she stood up slowly, her normally brown eyes flashed red in the darkness. 

Bog was also a shadow. He wore black to blend with the night, a long duster of midnight leather that held his weapons concealed in the lining, while other weapons rested against his thin hips and on his neck he wore a chain with a silver vial of holy water. His black hair was slicked back from his sharp features which made him look just as deadly and dangerous as the creature behind him. 

Bog was a expert hunter, a killer himself, a defender of humanity—he hunted the creatures that stalked the night. 

Bog turned silently and swiftly, his dagger appearing in his hand with one smooth and practiced movement. His eyes scanned the darkness behind him for a few moments, then his face broke out into a most engaging smile. 

“I was beginning to think you weren't coming.” Bog slid the blade back into the sheath at his hip. Marianne blushed and grinned. “I almost didn't, you know how dangerous this is for the both of us and to meet on Halloween night, when every creature of darkness will be out and about...” 

As she spoke, Bog walked toward her, his long legs, clad in calf high leather boots, closed the distance between them in a matter of breaths. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him and covered her mouth with a kiss closing off any other words. 

Marianne groaned. She was weak against him. His kiss burned through her as if she were under the sun, but this burn she welcomed. Once, he had come to kill her, so many years ago. They had fought to a stand-still, equals in battle. And they had fallen in love. 

Bog grabbed her, lifting her up with a laugh. Marianne kept her arms around his neck wrapping her legs around his waist. 

“I have something important to tell you Marianne—and to ask.” His voice was a whisper as his lips traveled down her throat. His crooked teeth gnawed softly at the pale flesh of her neck, eliciting a groan of pleasure from her. 

He carried her into the grove of nearby trees where only moments ago she had been hiding and pressed her up against the bark of a tree, his mouth coming back to hers. 

Marianne's hands slipped into his hair. She devoured his mouth, ground her hips against him. She had never wanted anyone the way she wanted Bog. He was her heart, her soul, after all these years, after the betrayal of Roland, the man she had thought she loved, Bog had walked into her life. Though it was true that he had been there to kill her, now she knew that she couldn't live the long years without him. Without telling him, she had made the decision to end her eternal life when his life ended. She refused to be without him...to live years with only the memory of what they had. 

Bog ran his tongue along her fangs, a tease he knew she enjoyed. Her hands slid down his chest as her thighs tightened around his waist. 

Bog pulled away, breathing heavily. He rubbed his nose against her, his lips caressing tenderly against her mouth. 

“I'm leaving the order. I've decided to accept your gift.” 

Marianne stared at him in astonishment, her fingers threaded through his hair. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, Marianne. I love you. I want us to be together, forever.” He rubbed his nose against hers again as his eyes wandered down to her lips, the hint of her fangs behind the plum tint of those same lips sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. 

“Oh Bog...” she whispered softly, red stained tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. 

He smiled. “You mean more to me than my mortality and you have shown me that evil is only a state of mind. We will hunt the vampires who have crossed those lines you spoke of, the ones who have lost their respect for life. I want to hunt beside you. For always.” 

Marianne kissed him, closing off any other words, her mouth moved over his, her hands coming up to cradle his face between her hands. 

She pulled back to smile at him. “I love you.” 

“And I love you,” Bog whispered. 

Marianne dropped her legs from around his waist. “If you are certain about this, when did you want to make the change?” 

She stroked her fingers over his cheeks. 

“Now. I don't want to wait another moment.” Bog grinned, dropping one of his hands to pull out something from his pocket. Marianne lowered her arms to stare as Bog pulled a ring out of his pocket. The ring was old. The silver was heavily etched with Latin and a sphalerite set in the middle. The stone caught the moon's light and reflected deep rust orange. 

“Will you marry me Marianne?” 

She looked into Bog's blue eyes, the earnestness of his love and devotion reflected in their blue depths. 

“Yes Bog, yes. I will marry you.” She smiled broadly. Bog noticed for perhaps the thousandth time that her fangs somehow made her smile...cute. 

Marianne took his hand. “Let's go to my place—it's secure, so we can stay there today.” 

Bog nodded and took her hand in his. Never in his life had he felt so sure of a decision. He knew he had made the right choice. He had lived so many years, unloved, alone, that to find his soulmate in the eyes of the enemy had not only surprised him, it had shocked him, turned his world upside down. 

* 

Hours later in an uptown apartment, Marianne sat naked on her knees in front of Bog. He sat across from her, naked as well. They were holding hands. 

Bog flushed. “Is there a ritual?” 

Marianne blushed, the hint of blood rising under the surface of her pale skin quite noticeable. “No, but there is one for a bonding.” 

“Bonding?” Bog tilted his head in question while he rubbed her fingers gently. He glanced down to see his ring on her finger which made his heart thump hard in his chest. He loved her so much and she had agreed to marry him. He knew what this meant, he was cutting himself off now, becoming the prey to his “family.” 

His mother would understand, however. 

Marianne turned her hand over. She used one of her long nails to slice open her palm. 

“I take you as mine for now and all the ages that will come. My heart belongs to you and only you, until time itself draws to a close.” 

She cupped her hand, holding it toward Bog, the blood pooling in her palm. 

“Drink.” she whispered. 

Bog cradled her hand with both of his much larger hands and drank her blood. 

She shivered, feeling the softness of his tongue against her palm. Blue eyes watched her while he ran his tongue over her palm and Marianne felt her body come even more alive 

Reluctantly, she pulled her hand away. She was aroused by seeing her blood staining his lips. The sight had her squirming in place. 

She took a breath and focused. She moved closer to him as Bog opened his arms to her and she straddled his lap. She ran her fingers along his neck as her warm eyes roamed over his face. 

“I love you Bog.” 

He traced the contours of her body with his hands. They were calloused hands, rough hands accustom to hard and dangerous work, but Marianne groaned with his caress. His hands on her body were heavenly. He was gentle, yet forceful as he caressed her. Her mouth fell slightly open at the touch of his warm hands on her skin. She moaned softly and arched against his touch. 

Bog saw the hint of her fangs when her mouth fell open. He reached up to trace her bottom lip with his thumb. She looked down at him with a smile. Bog continued to trace her bottom lip. 

“I love you Marianne...I love you.” 

Marianne could feel his erection under her, pressing against her body. She rubbed herself against him so he could feel the damp heat of her desire. Bog's eyes rolled back at the feel of her against him. She continued to rock her hips along him which caused Bog to groan. “Marianne!” 

She smiled, her fangs giving her grin that adorable look he loved so well. 

He shifted her just enough so that he could reach down between them in order to grasp his shaft. They looked at each other with pleasure and love in their gazes. Marianne caressed his face, leaning in to kiss him just as she lowered herself down on him. 

They shared a moan, their bodies joining together. Bog shuddered and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Marianne leaned down closer. She brushed his throat with her lips, then her teeth. He felt the prick of her fangs against his skin and he tensed, but only for a moment. 

He stroked his hands up her back with one hand cradling the back of her head, and then she bit down hard, her fangs puncturing the skin of his throat. 

Bog jerked at the flash of pain and then his eyes rolled. Marianne drank from him. Her lips pressed down, the sensual pull of her mouth on his neck had him quaking. Marianne shivered, feeling his warm blood rush over her tongue and down her throat. She could just taste the hint of her own blood in him, an erotic mix of the two. She drank until his heartbeat started to sync with hers, a sensual rhythm of their two souls combining. 

Her hips started to thrust upon him in time to the beating of their hearts. Bog moaned loudly jerking against her. His hands along her back spasmed with each pull of her mouth. Marianne took one more long suck on his neck before she licked the wounds closed. 

Marianne cradled his face between her hands, her body rocking in rhythm with the pulse of his body. She ran her thumbs over his cheeks. 

Bog stared into the depths of her brown eyes. He groaned at the feel of himself buried within her, but he could already feel the change beginning, he could feel the change boiling through his body, the burn of her blood washing away his mortality. 

Bog groaned and his head fell back. He let her hands support the weight of his head. She thrust her hips against him, slowing her pace as she felt him die for the briefest moment, the entirety of his body weak in her hands, but in the next instant the wash of her blood through his system brought him back in a rush of a new kind of life. 

“Yes, Bog...yes...” 

He moaned again. “Marianne!” 

She watched in amazement as his skin suddenly lost the pure rosy color of life. Life, human life, drained away from him. His mouth was slightly open and she watched as the fangs pushed through his gums, knocking away the blunt human teeth which caused blood, his blood to drip and stain his teeth and lips. She continued to cradle Bog's head with one hand while with the other she pulled the human teeth away, tossing them aside. Bog groaned with a mix of pain and pleasure. 

“Focus on me Bog, only on me,” she whispered as she undulated against him, sliding up and down on his hard erection. Bog's fingers on her hips flexed and unflexed, digging hard into her skin with jolts of pain and pleasure. Marianne held his face gently in her hands watching his reactions while she moved. Her eyes followed the trails of blood down his chin. 

He panted. “Oh Marianne....” 

Marianne groaned. He felt so good inside her, and watching him change, becoming her lover for always, she had known no greater ecstasy than she did at this moment. She grinned at him as the pupils of his eyes narrowed down to a prick of black in a sea of blue. The blue of his eyes seemed to glow. She laughed with joy when Bog grinned at her, his fangs, long and sharp showed. They suited him. 

“Bite me Bog, drink from me, and the change will be complete.” She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him. She leaned her head to the side to expose her neck to him. 

Bog blinked. He could smell her so much stronger than before, feel more of her. He could hear her heartbeat and the rush of blood through her. He dragged his lips down her throat, tasting her skin as his tongue left a wet trail down her neck mixed with the blood from his mouth just before he bit down. His newborn fangs broke through the skin, puncturing the artery. 

Suddenly his mouth was flooded with the taste of her blood. He moaned against her skin, his mouth latched onto her throat. He sucked deeply as her blood washed over his tongue and he shuddered with delight. 

He suddenly leaned forward with all his weight, dropping her to her back. He gasped as he let go of her throat and blood dripped down his chin. Blood covered his lips, staining them a deep red. Marianne groaned. It felt good to have him drink from her, the most erotic thing she had felt in hundreds of years. As Bog began to press harder, thrusting into her with a new fury, Marianne laughed with happiness. She held on tightly to him, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

“Oh Marianne, Marianne I love you...” He leaned on his elbows as his fingers stroked her face while he smiled down at her. 

Marianne laughed and moaned with happiness and pleasure. She dug her fingers into his biceps. 

“I love you for eternity Bog...forever.” 

She jerked her back, curving into a sensual shape beneath him. She cried out, her orgasm ripped through her like a rushing wave that engulfed the nerves of her body. Bog covered her mouth with his, his tongue slid along hers, caressing her fangs. Marianne grinned, licking his fangs in response. He thrust hard against her, a few more deep presses. Marianne's muscles tightened as another climax moved through her like a warm embrace when she felt Bog jerk. He pulled his mouth away to bury his face against her neck while he moaned, his own orgasm exploded inside her. 

* 

They remained wrapped around each other for a long while, neither of them willing to move. Finally Bog rolled off of her slowly. They both moaned at the loss of contact. She rolled to her side so that Bog could wrap his arms around her and scoot her closer against his chest. 

She snuggled her nose to his chest, feeling and smelling the difference in him. She grinned. 

Now they would be together forever, not as enemies, but as husband and wife.


	15. Spiked Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T

“Marianne please!! It's a college party!! My first college party!! I want you to come with me!” Dawn batted her eyes at her sister. 

Marianne looked up from her magazine and narrowed her eyes at Dawn. “You know that only works on Dad and every guy you meet. Not me.” 

Dawn stuck her lip out. “PPPPLLLEEEAASSSEEE!!! Sunny is going to be there!!” 

Marianne sighed and asked, “How did you even hear about this party?” 

“Well Rachel heard it from Lizzie who heard it from Pare who heard it from Sunny.” Dawn grinned as if that explanation were more than enough. 

Marianne laughed. “Fine, fine...” She tossed her magazine aside; she had lost interest in the article ages ago. “So, who is hosting this party?” 

Dawn grinned as she flopped down onto the couch next to her sister. “Some guy named Bog; he's some graduate student in the biology department.” 

Marianne felt her interest peak. Biology major, interesting. Marianne was studying history, but was enrolled in a class on the history of science, which was currently the extent of her knowledge on the subject of biology...and that was very little. But she brought her mind back to something currently far more important. A Halloween party. 

“So how does Sunny know a graduate student in biology? I thought Sunny's major was music?” Marianne looked confused. 

“Oh it is, but I guess this Bog guy was Sunny's tutor at one point and they really got along, been friends ever since and someone else told me that there was some sort of bet and this Bog guy lost and had to host the party. I don't know the details...” Marianne thought for not knowing details, Dawn knew a lot... Dawn continued. “All I know is that I want to go! It's suppose to be a blast and Sunny is going to be there!” 

Dawn put her hands together and gave her sister a pleading look. “I promise to do anything you want. Just go with me!” 

Marianne pressed her lips together pretending to examine something or other on the coffee table as she made Dawn wait. Dawn made little whimpering noise until finally 

Marianne caved. “Sure. Do we have to wear costumes?” 

Dawn squealed. “THANK YOU!!! You are the best sister EVER!! And yes, costumes!!” 

* 

Bog carried the huge punch bowl in both hands out to the table. It was a giant plastic bowl decorated in black with skulls along the rim. It had matching paper cups with it. 

He glanced over at the other members of the biology club and the theater club who were helping him set up the party. 

“I don't want anyone spiking the punch! You guys got it?” 

Bog received muttered. “Sure,” “ yeah,” and “of course” from the other people around him which made Bog want to roll his eyes. The last thing he needed was a bunch of drunk college freshmen...and others...wandering around his mom's house. Alright, it was his house since his mom moved into an apartment and gave the house to him, but he still thought of it as his mother's house. Maybe someday it would be his. Bog dismissed the thought as he set the bowl down on one of the long tables that had been set up to hold food and drinks for the party. 

Sunny came jogging over to him with a huge grin plastered on his face. “Thanks again for hosting the party Bog.” 

Bog glared at the shorter man. “I lost a bet Sunny, I ain't doing this for fun.” 

Sunny chuckled. “I know, but still, for reluctantly throwing a party, you are pulling out all the stops!” 

Bog made a face as he muttered. “If you are going to do something you should do it right.” 

Sunny laughed. “Well you are doing a great job.” 

Bog snorted, but Sunny grinned at his back suspecting that Bog might be enjoying the prospect of a party despite himself. 

* 

It was around seven in the evening, the sky was already dark, the stars and moon providing the majority of light outside. Marianne and Dawn stood back to back with their hands held up imitating holding guns. “We look like Charlies' Fairies.” Marianne laughed. 

“We look so cool!” Dawn giggled. The two sister's were dressed in intricately detailed fairy costumes, complete with wings. 

“Yeah we are!” Marianne turned around and hugged Dawn. “Okay let's go, but no drinking alright?” 

Dawn shoved her bottom lip out. “Maybe just a little? I am twenty-one, you know.” 

Marianne rolled her eyes. “Okay fine. But please don't get drunk—tipsy is fine.” 

Dawn squealed again throwing her arms around her sister. “You're the best, you know that?” 

Marianne laughed and said, “Obviously.” 

* 

When the sisters arrived at the party, it was already in full-swing. There was a dull roar of music that could be heard from the streets, not really loud out here, more of a vibration. The house was a huge old Queen Anne style home that someone had lovingly taken care of and was now decked out for the holiday. There were jack o'lanterns lining the porch, each one glowing with it's own inner light. There were copious amounts of orange and black streamers that ran from the porch into the interior of the home hung beside strings of orange lights. Marianne thought that it was really done up nicely for a college party. Whoever this Bog guy was, he was really throwing a visually beautiful and fun party for having lost a bet. 

* 

Bog was in costume. His costume was a feeble attempt at a vampire creature thing. He wasn't really clear himself what his costume was supposed to be; he had let his mother choose it for him. What he liked was that it was dark, scary and allowed him to blend into the shadows. He had to host the party, but that didn't mean he had to enjoy it. Okay, fine, he admitted silently and grudgingly. He was sort of enjoying himself...just watching the other guests was kinda of fun, just as long as he didn't have to go around and talk to anyone, the party wasn't too bad. 

He did see the group comprised of three sophomores, Thang, Stuff and Brutus. They were all friends of Bog, all biology students and all mischievous. He sighed, hopefully they were behaving themselves and not trying to pull off any pranks. 

* 

The trio of sophomores, Thang, Stuff and Brutus were systematically going to each punch bowl and doing exactly what Bog had told them he would strangle them for if they did; they were spiking all the punch. The three of them ran and hid when they saw Bog coming. They were snickering so much that if the music hadn't been so loud Bog would have caught them for sure. When Bog poured himself some punch they all had to cover their mouths to stop themselves from laughing. 

Bog took a sip of his punch and frowned looking down into his cup as if there was an answer floating on the top of it. He shrugged and took another sip. 

Thang muttered to Stuff, his girlfriend. “Bog is going to kill us. When he does, just remember I donate my body to science.” 

Stuff rubbed his back. “Bog is not going to kill us. Besides, he has to catch us first and that is definitely not happening.” 

Thang grinned at her with a love-struck gleam in his green eyes that was nearly swallowed by the size of his glasses. Brutus grumbled. “Come on you two, before I vomit. We got three more bowls to spike! Come on.” 

With that the three of them, resembling the three stooges, hurried off to complete their “mission.” 

* 

Marianne and Dawn could hear the sound of music outside which grew louder as they stepped inside. 

The place was crawling with people laughing and having a good time. There was plenty of food and drink. Inside there was a large room that had been cleared out where people were dancing and a few were bobbing for apples. Dawn kept seeing people she knew and was yelling and waving until her sister nudged her. “Go on, go hang with your friends.” 

“Are you sure?” Dawn frowned, giving her sister a concerned look. 

“Dawn, I'm a big girl. I'll be fine. Go.” 

Dawn giggled. “Thank you sis!” And with a quick kiss on Marianne's cheek, Dawn raced off across the room, weaving through the crowd. 

* 

Bog sipped his punch, feeling a warm burn in his stomach and feeling more relaxed when he looked up and saw her. She was standing by herself, pouring some punch into one of the cups. He swallowed. She was so beautiful, he almost did a double take! She was dressed up as a fairy; her dark purple makeup made her gorgeous brown eyes stand out, perfectly shaped lips...he had never seen anyone so lovely. 

Bog watched her from the corner where he was hiding, taking big swallows of his punch. She seemed to be alone since she hadn't moved from the table, wasn't greeting anyone and she wasn't dancing. Bog took another swallow of his punch. He thought briefly about stepping over to her and talking to her...but he just couldn't. He needed more punch. For some reason the fruit drink seemed to be helping him relax. 

Marianne gazed around, observing the costumed guests when she saw a guy step out of the shadows at the other end of the table where there was a different punch bowl. 

She gasped. He was tall, lean and reminded her of a dark fae. He didn't have a lot of make-up on, just enough to exaggerate his already strong features. He glanced at her as he reached for the large ladle in the punch bowl at his end of the table. Did he have blue eyes? She could have sworn she saw blue eyes!! 

Marianne felt her heart speed up, but time also seemed to slow down. She watched while he filled his cup and then turned around to watch the crowd. 

Should she? 

She tried not to stare at him, watching him covertly as he stood there. He looked lonely, surrounded by people, but connecting to none of them. Marianne moved to stand in front of her punch bowl trying to watch him from the side without looking as if she were staring. 

He was so lean...so dark...she finished off her punch and poured herself another. She wasn't sure what sort of punch it was, but it warmed her insides and seemed to be helping her courage. 

* 

Bog was doing his best to look at her surreptitiously. He wanted to appear as if he was casually standing there, not trying to stare at the beautiful fairy woman. He swallowed his punch in one gulp and poured himself another. If he didn't know better he would think there was alcohol in it by the way it burned down his throat. He glanced sideways, then back to stare at his cup. What was he doing? She was far too pretty to even give him a second look. She probably would find him creepy and ugly. He poured himself another drink and decided to slip back into the shadows. This may be his party, but he was not going to enjoy it. And now, Bog thought glumly, I am not going to enjoy it even more. 

Marianne sipped her punch glancing over to get another look at the guy and froze. He was gone. She pushed herself up from the table and looked around. Where had he gone? She twisted and turned to fully examine the area, wobbling only the slightest. 

She stepped further away from the table, feeling a little woozy as she searched around until she saw him. He stood in a corner of the room, nursing a cup of punch. He was leaning into the shadowed corner looking like he might be trying to seep into the shadows themselves. 

Marianne wrinkled her nose in consternation and stomped over to the guy. 

* 

Sunny came over holding two cups of punch and handed one to Dawn. His eyes were only for her from the moment she walked in. He was surprised that Dawn was here. He had hoped and had even thought of inviting her himself, but he had ultimately chickened out. She was just too far out of his league. But then the most surprising thing had happened. She had come over and started talking to him!! 

Sunny felt his blood run cold. Oh no, what had he done wrong? But Dawn put the punch down. “That's got a LOT of alcohol in it.”

Sunny frowned in confusion. “It shouldn't have. Bog said he didn't want the punched spiked.” Sunny took a sip and winced. “Wow, that is strong!” 

Dawn smiled. “It's okay. I just promised my sister I wouldn't drink too much tonight.” 

Sunny set his cup next to hers. “I think there's some soda in the kitchen. Want one of those instead?” 

Dawn nodded. “Sure—why don't I come with you?” 

Sunny beamed. “I would like that.” 

Dawn grinned as she reached out and took his hand, the two of them heading toward the kitchen. 

* 

Marianne made her way closer to the shadow man. She grinned as she edged closer. Wow, he is tall! she thought. 

Bog squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again. It was weird, but everything was a little fuzzy. He saw movement to the side and turned to see that beautiful fairy coming toward him. Wow, he thought with an unconscious grin. She is like a real fairy, so pretty. 

When she was close enough to touch him Marianne stuck out her hand. “Hi, I'm Marianne.” She frowned. Did her voice sound really loud? 

Bog grinned broadly, took her hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss the back of her knuckles. “I'm Bog. And wow, are you pretty!” 

Bog frowned in confusion. Did he say that out loud? 

Marianne giggled. “Yer pretty cute too.” She laughed again. “Sorry, that sounded stupid.” 

“You think I'm cute?” Bog said in wonderment. 

Marianne giggled again. “You sound like Rudolph the red nose reindeer, except your nose isn't stuffy.” She giggled a little too much. Part of her knew she was giggling excessively, but she really couldn't seem to stop herself. 

Bog grinned. “I do?” 

Marianne nodded and stepped closer to stand beside him. “Hey wait a minute—isn't Bog the name of the guy hosting this party?” 

Bog nodded. “That's me.” 

“You lost a bet?” Marianne giggled and Bog chuckled along with her. “I did. It was stupid. I bet I could ...” Bog stopped and looked at her then shook his head. “Nope. Not going to tell you.” 

Marianne pouted. “Why not?” 

“It's embarrassing, that's why. All you need to know is I lost.” Bog crossed his arms over his chest and put his nose in the air. 

Marianne laughed. “You're cute when you're annoyed.” 

Bog blushed and laughed softly. “You're beautiful when you're being annoying.” 

They both laughed then. Marianne moved to stand in the corner facing him. She reached out and tugged on his chin forcing him to look down at her. “Wow, you got gorgeous eyes. Is that a real color?” 

“You mean blue?” Bog giggled and Marianne joined in. 

“Yeah, is blue a real color?” 

They both started laughing. It was Marianne who whispered rather loudly. “I think I might be drunk.” 

Bog frowned. “I think I might be drunk too.” 

Marianne snickered and leaned toward Bog. “I think that punch is spiked!” 

Bog sputtered for a moment before Marianne put her fingers drunkenly to his lips and grinned. “Use your words.” 

“I said to not spike the punch!” Bog grabbed her finger and kissed it. 

“That's probably why the punch got spiked in the first place.” Marianne laughed. Bog kissed her finger again giggling. 

Marianne continued to let him hold her finger smiling at him. “So you're a biology graduate?” 

Bog nodded drunkenly. “Yep!” 

Marianne waggled her eyebrows at him. “So you know all about biology, eh?” 

“Oh yeah, I do.” Bog waggled his eyebrows back at her causing them both to snort laugh. 

“So Mister Biology, what do humans do when they are attracted to each other, huh?” Marianne leaned against the wall on her elbow. Even drunk she was the sexiest thing Bog had ever seen. For a moment his self-doubt managed to push through his drunken haze. 

“Why are you talking to me Marianne? There are a lot of better looking guys here. A lot.” Bog frowned staring down at his now sadly empty cup. 

“Better looking? Than you? Seriously?” Marianne looked genuinely confused. “I think you're pretty hot and so far talking to you has been a lot of fun.” Marianne's smile was soft, gentle. 

Bog laughed. “Me?” 

“Yes, you.” Marianne stepped closer to him winding her arm around his waist and looking up into those blue eyes. “How about I get us some more punch?” she asked with a twinkle in her eye. 

* 

Dawn was having a blast. She and Sunny had ended up staying together the whole of the night, dancing, laughing, talking. She had been smitten before, but now Dawn was head over heels in love with Sunny. 

It was around three a.m., though when she started to realize she had not seen her sister in a couple of hours, Dawn frowned. She and Sunny were sitting on the couch, curled in each others arms talking and kissing. It was nice. A lot of the party-goers had left (with designated drivers or taxis called for them) while others were asleep in corners or even on the floor. 

“Sunny. I just realized I haven't seen my sister in a while.” Dawn looked around. 

Sunny asked softly. “Think she might have gone on home?” 

“Not without me, she wouldn't have.” Dawn started to get up. 

“Here I'll help you look.” Sunny smiled at her, taking her hand. 

The two of them started looking, all the rooms were occupied, but none of the people in them were Marianne. While they were looking for Dawn's sister, Sunny started to realize he hadn't seen Bog in hours either. He would have thought Bog would have been shooing people out hours ago. 

Dawn was starting to get worried. “Where could she be?! And you say this Bog guy is missing too?” Dawn looked to Sunny who only nodded. “Yeah, it's a little weird.” 

“A little?” Dawn was clearly getting upset. They started to head back to the main room when Sunny grabbed a hold of Dawn's arm. “Did you hear that?” 

“Hear what?” Dawn frowned, but then she did, the sound of muffled laughter and then a few moans. 

“Where is that coming from?” Dawn frown turning around. 

Sunny cocked his head. For a moment Dawn was struck by how cute Sunny looked when he pointed. “There—that hall closet.” 

The both walked over and sure enough the sounds were louder this close. 

Dawn and Sunny looked at each other then they each reached out and grabbed one of the double doors and yanked it open. 

Inside the closet, Marianne was wrapped around Bog, the top of her costume missing, as was Bog's. They didn't react right away since they were in the middle in devouring each other with kisses. 

Dawn let out a shriek which caused Bog and Marianne to fall out of the closet onto the floor. Sunny was laughing as he grabbed Dawn holding her. He had thought she was upset, but she was laughing. “OH MY GOD, you two get back in that closet right now!” Dawn giggled. 

Marianne was blushing pulling up her top to cover her breasts. “Oh, hey Dawn. Sunny.” 

Bog sat up, immediately folding his legs over themselves and his hands pulling down his costume in an attempt to “hide” certain things that had been happening in the closet. 

“Oh, bloody hell,” Bog muttered. 

Dawn, without looking, started to drag Sunny away. “Okay, just wanted to make sure you were okay Marianne. I am going into the other room with Sunny. You two can do whatever you were doing in peace.” 

Sunny laughed. “Bye you two!” he said as he was dragged away. 

Marianne glanced at Bog, both of them had rosy cheeks, not just from embarrassment, or drink. “Wanna go back in the closet?” 

Bog gave her a sly grin reaching out to take her hand. They both started giggling as they scrambled back into the closet pulling the doors closed, and the sounds of moaning and laughing started again.


End file.
